Double family surprises
by laenamoradadeROGUE
Summary: Rogue and Remy are facing the most terrible thing in their lives. But, they had to put something aside in order to face this new trouble. Their babies have been sent away. R&R. Finished.
1. prologue

Guess who's back... laenamoradadeGAMBIT has a new story for y'all. This is not related to romy, so if you were expecting that you have a lot of waiting to do. I adapted my dream to fit into rogue and remy's world. So, here goes my attempt at writing the future of them.

Disclaimer: If I owned, X-men Evolution... Cajun Spice would have had a different ending. So, i don't own X-Men from WBtv or Marvel.

Have fun with the short prologue!

* * *

Rogue flew through New Orleans searching for the right house, or mansion that is. She was singing a lullaby as she went through the skies searching. Suddenly she found the place she was looking for. She descended in the nearest alley. Waking cautiously down the road, she guessed that they probably had surveillance around the whole block, knowing his family. She walkes slowly, trying to find the cameras one at a time. She wasn't going to avoid them. She was wearing her green and black uniform, that camouflaged a bit. But the babies were in white blankets, so they gave her location away. She was pretty sure of what she was doing.

Once at the doorstep she lowered the babies into the cradle she had behind her. One of the babies started to fidget with her hair.

"Shh, don't Samaire," she said, but allowed her to cling on to her hair. She lowered the other one as well.

"Ah'll miss you too, Amber" she knew that this was for the best. But even so, she started to cry besides the two girls. They didn't cry, but they looked sadly upon their mother. Soon enough they started crying as well. That was her sign, it was time to leave. She ran as long as her feet would carry her, once out of earshot, she let out a scream and started to fly all the way back home. She had no idea what she could meet once she got there.

* * *

You have no idea how much fun i'm going to have with this story.

Review please!


	2. Hazel and Violet

_Thanks to those people who reviewed the prologue!_

_Firegoth: The prologue is sad, but i hope for the story to lighten up eventually. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Iesha: I hope that you keep the interest in this story!_

_Well, here goes chapter 1._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Hazel and Violet**

A weary old man was woken up by crying babies early in the morning. _Damn, when did the neighbors get babies?_ He asked himself. Unwillingly he got out of bed, it was only five, way to early for him. He went to the kitchen to get something to eat, but something at the door caught his attention. A letter seemed to be halfway through the front door. He blinked several times before noticing that there really was a letter there. The cries of the neighbors babies continued. He got up and took the letter. It was addressed to him. But who on Earth doesn't send letters through email these days? He opened the door to get the newspaper when he was astounded by what he saw. There on his doorstep where two babies. This only meant one thing…

He tore the envelope apart to read the letter inside. _Oh, Gawd. _He sat on the doorstep besides the kids as he read the letter three times.

**Mr. LeBeau: I hope my babies didn't wake you. You probably don't remember me, do you? I'm Remy's girlfriend, so to speak. Over here things are crazy, the Acolytes have been trying to get Gambit back and things are way too bad to have children around. My time is ending, I have to save Remy. If all goes well, Remy will know were to find Amber and Samaire. **

**Please watch over the girls,**

**Marie Darkholme, alias Rogue,**

**p.s. Please don't give them up for adoption **

**as Remy and I, that has been though **

**for both of us!**

Jean-Luc blinked down on the paper unbelievingly. Remy had knocked up a girl, and since he didn't want the responsibility they sent the kids to him! The Assassins Guild was going to have field day on this. He tried to stop the twins from crying, but it was useless. He soon figured out that they were probably hungry. He brought them inside.

"Now, which one of de p'tites be Amber?" he asked himself. They didn't actually have like tags or something, but he'd surely put one once he sorted which was which.

"I" seemed to say one of the girls, or at least pronounce. Jean-Luc looked down at her unbelievingly, had she answered? _How old could these kids be, four months tops…_

The same one nodded at his thoughts. By now he was stupefied. That's when he realized that these two probably were mutants as well, whose powers were manifesting before hitting their teens. _What if Remy never shows up? _He started to think about the expense the kids would be.

The other one still had her eyes closed, Samaire that is. He wondered if her mutation was also in her eyes… but that was remotely possible. Moving through the darkest part of the kitchen walk-in winery, he found what he was looking for: Henri's old high chair. But where could he get a second one? He placed the girl that was awake on it, leaving the other one in the cradle. Amber looked expectantly at him.

"Ah only 'ave one, p'tite," he exclaimed at her look. Amber's eyes were wide and entrancing. _Honey brown eyes, that are probably where they got her name, _he thought. He didn't wait. Looked at his watch he noticed it was already six, he had no idea what to feed the girls, there was only one person who would understand once she saw the letter: Mattie. Once he prepared himself some coffee he sat across Amber, Samaire continued to peacefully sleep. Amber looked around. He thought of getting her any kind of amusement. Searching through the cabinets the only thing he found was a half used candle and a crayon. He knew it wasn't much, but her staring was driving him nuts.

After placing the crayon in front of Amber in the high chair he served himself some coffee. Amber however eyed the cup. Jean-Luc looked away, why was she watching him so intently? It was almost as if she knew he was who was going to be looking after her now.

Soon enough Mattie came down.

"Jean-Luc, what on earth are y' doin' down so early?" she said.

"Remy sent a package…" he said. Staring at Amber.

"Oh, wait, why are there two babies in our kitchen?" she said, taking a first look at them.

"Remy's package. They were on the doorstep this morning. Along with this letter." He explained. He drew out the letter and placed it in front of Mattie.

She quickly opened it and read it.

"If all goes well? What kinda trouble did Remy get 'imself into dis time…" she sighed. "Are you going to look after them babies?" she questioned.

"I feel it to be my duty. You will help me, right?" asked looking up.

" 'Course, but what will we tell everyone else?" she asked truly preoccupied.

"Ah don't now yet." His accent thickening because of his puzzlement.

"Don' worry, we'll figure out whatever it is we need."

"For starters, another high chair." He told.

"Which one is Amber and which is Samaire? They at least have fine taste for names… after the ones they have." She said.

"The one in the high chair is Amber, and my guess they named her because of her eyes, beautiful eyes. What do you mean after the names they have?" he wondered.

"Come on, whoever named that girl Rogue was outta their minds. Remy Ah guess ain't as bad" she answered. She looked down to Samaire, who seemed to be waking up.

"That does kind of makes sense… I love the name Samaire, mysterious and attractive." He said.

"Not again!" yelped Mattie. "Her eyes… she exclaimed.

"How are they?" he exclaimed, standing up from the chair to look down into her cradle.

"Deep violet eyes, beautiful." She exclaimed, lifting her.

"Gawd, it could have been worse" he let out a sigh.

"Ah guess so…" she proclaimed.

"Well, let's place them in a spare room before everybody starts to wake up and ask about them" she said, getting up with Samaire. Jean-Luc took Amber in his arms and followed her.

"We have to make a list of everything we need." Mattie commented going up the stairs.

"Um, one high chair, two baby bottles, four blankets, six clothes. What else?" he asked back.

"Plenty of milk. These girls are very young and I doubt they barely eat scraped banana." She said. "These two girls are the most beautiful babies I've seen in mah life" she said, watching Samaire dreamily.

"I guess doing this makes us grandpa and grandma, don't ya think?"

"Sure, bro" she said. "How about this room? It has two small beds, we just push them towards each wall and place something so that they don't fall over."

"That works fo' me" he told her.

They eat sat on one bed and kept the girls on their arms.

"I wonder, what did de girl mean in the letter saying that Remy might be back? They must be in terrible trouble." She shuddered at the thought.

"Remy's to young to die, besides, he's a strong one, he will come for them. Question is will she."

"She herself only said Remy would figure out she brought them here."

"I wouldn't want these two to grow up without a mom.

"Remy'd get a substitute fast"

"Ah doubt it, something has changed in Remy, it isn't like him not to pay the girl for an abortion."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, sorry, had forgotten to mention that, bro."

"Forgotten more like he asked you not to mention it."

"No matter now, we should focus on the task at hand."

"Fine"

"Fine" they looked at the two girls in silence.

"I already love my granddaughters," he said.

"They sure are something to be proud of, for the moment"

"Yes, I don't want them to grow up and become like their parents, solitaire people that are always on the go and getting and running from trouble."

"That sure won't happen, I meant the possibility of them being mutants as well."

"That will certainly happen, both the parents are mutants, that's the main reason why he didn't get her at abortion. They are so much alike. I met her once.

"Who? The mother of them?

"Yeah, that one time Remy came and got me out of the Assassin's Place, during the last Mardi Gras?" he explained. "I wasn't able to understand her power much… it had something to do with touch is all I remember. And she could think like a person of the Assassins, knew her way through all the building to a safe exit."

"That's odd." She commented.

"Pretty unusual, ya might say" he said.

"I hope that Remy's okay…" her concern coming back to her.

"So do I… but what will happen once he does come back?" Jean-Luc turned to Mattie. The two girls started crying in unison, as if they knew that they were dreading what could happen to their parents. As they conforted them, Henri entered the room.

"Where did these babies come from, pere?" he asked, his eyes nearly out of his sockets as he saw the two babies. Jean-Luc and Mattie jumped up and addressed him.

"Well, son, dis be your nieces" Jean-Luc answered. Henri's jaw dropped.

* * *

How was the first chapter? Make sure to review!


	3. Curious Eyes

Disclaimer: I only own the twins, and the plot off course.

* * *

Curious Eyes

Jean-Luc was never really good with children. Still, he dedicated himself to watch Mattie and Cecile (completely made up) tend to both of them. They had gotten formula, Gerber and went to the local Home Depot to get just about everything they needed or might need.

Even though his priorities still were the Guild, first and foremost, he enjoyed watching the little girls. He didn't mind favoritism and by the second month knew that he liked Amber better, she was much more quiet and always seemed to be observing everything, like a real thief should. Samaire, she was the loud one, always crying and needy too, she had to have someone with her all the time. During breakfast she'd cry immediately if only the cook was in the room, demanding attention.

A year later they walked around the whole place and babbled incoherently to everybody. Some liked the distraction of the little girls, other members simply walked by them. Henri eventually got used to them being round, at first he was shocked by everything, he had always thought that he would be the first one to bear grandchildren for his father, however, for whatever reason it was Cecile wouldn't get pregnant. She, however, loved them and spent every passing second, of the day off course, with them.

"Sammy, don't mange dirt, fille," (eat...girl) she called from the porch, she was sipping lemonade with some girlfriends. She kinda watched the girls, but wasn't truly present just then. Samaire looked at her aunt through her sunglasses and smiled, her porcelain teeth looking brown from all the dirt. Amber was pulling at the flowers a few steps away. She looked too solemn to be a one year old.

"Where were we? Oh, yes, Dominique you have to see the new shoes that Foxie got, they are completely dreamlike! Sept (seven) inch heels with straps up to her genau (knee), very greek-style, I tell you!" she talked a bit of shallow talk with them, as she knew they liked.

"I've seen them! To die for, I asked her oú she got them and she'd only say that her home got them in Brazil." Resented Monique. "I wish Bern would take me to Brazil"

"Come on gals, they're just chasseur (shoes)!" Angelique brought them back to earth. They settled and sipped a small amount of fresh lemonade.

"The filles look great, Cecile" Monique brought the conversation towards her again. She held back a sigh and answered courteously:

"They do, don't they?" she said, dreaming of someday having one that was really her own. She hated that they thought Henri and her had decided to adopt these twins to save them from a miserable life, which might've been partly true except the part in which they were dropped on the front door.

It was getting dark and the girls started to excuse themselves. Monique said something about diner and Angelique mentioned her mother and sister complaining to her if she didn't stop by the supermarket. Monique walked to her sporty car and revved away. Angelique stayed behind.

"Amber, Sammy, time to go in!" Cecile called to them. Amber took a while standing up and them went towards her "Aunty", Samaire continued to play in the dirt. Amber looked towards her and, as if saying something, she stood up and walked back too. Cecile knew that those two had some sort of link which enabled them to understand each other, but she had never been sure exactly how that worked. Angelique was still there.

"Cec, I still don't understand why you two would do something as dangerous as adopting, isn't that putting them in direct danger with the Assasins Guild? I always thought that was the reason why you guys never got pregnant!" she said, Angelique was her closest friend, but still she was sworn to secrecy concerning those two.

"Angelique, we did have trouble conceiving but I have always wanted a enfant (children) don't you go telling me now that toi est trés (you are very) concerned about them, you think moi (I) ain't?" she answered, not angry, but sad that she couldn't say the truth. "Besides, they're like my own" she said.

"Bien, you look trés jolie (very happy) with them anyways" Cecile smiled. Angelique smiled too and took her cue to leave. Amber was standing besides her, huge brown eyes staring curiously at her. Samaire made for the door but when she tried to push it saw it closed, Cecile went to open it and the two ran in. "Merci, Angie" she said. (thanks)

"See ya ´round, princess" she joked. She was kinda the princess of the Thieves Guild.

Once inside, Cecile lifted Samaire and beckoned Amber to the sitting room, where Mattie was knitting. She had re taken knitting after the two showed up. Upon seeing them enter she put down the needles and smiled towards her grandniece.

"Gamma!" Amber said. They never corrected that she technically wasn't the grandmother, but they did correct them from calling Herni Pa because he didn't like. But, in the other case, Ceciel, even though she knew it was wrong, loved it when they called her mère.

"You know, you can take Samaire's sunglasses now" Mattie taunted Cecile. She did so and smiled to the little thing in her arms that had grown so much over the last months. "You, petite, (little one) need a bathe and fresh clothes" she said lovingly and left the room with Mattie in tow.

"So does this little fellow" said Mattie tickling Ambers sides.

They made their way upstairs slowly.

"Angelique questioned me about them again today" Cecile finally sighed.

"And wha´ did ya say?" Mattie countered.

"The usual" she stated dryly.

"Don't go envisage (thinking) that someday you'll tell her the vérité, Cecile" she warned. (truth)

"Je sais, je sais, (i know,) It's just hard to keep le secret from la femme (woman) that's toujours (always) there for me" she stated. Mattie knew that it was sad and hard for her every time that she said something, but it wasn't her concern!

That night during diner, after seeing the girls had eaten, been cleaned and were tucked in bed, Henri couldn't help notice that Cecile looked a bit blue. He looked at his aunt asking what had happened with his eyes, he didn't want to go into their room tonight and not have any idea what was wrong. Getting the point, she subtle said something regarding it.

"Cec, was the lemonade sweet enough for Monique and Angelique?" she asked. Henri knew what had happened: Angelique had mentioned children to her again, he hated when she got like this.

"It was okay, but was different what did you do? I loved it" she said, trying to zone in again.

"I added a tangerine" she said smartly.

"Sound terrific, was there any leftover?" Henri intervened.

"I believe so," Mattie answered. "Excuse me," she said to Jean-Luc and Sabin who was also joining them for dinner that day.

"I'll help you tante Mattie," he said, standing up as well. Jean-Luc wasn't blind and could see that there was something going on between them, and another glance towards Cecile was enough to connect the dots. Angelique had asked about the twins, yet again.

"Dinner's good, Cecile" he commented, "Something different?" he tempted himself to ask.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, extra Mexican tabasco" she said.

In the kitchen, Henri had only one question:

"Something out of the ordinary happen?" he said.

"Not that I know of." She answered sharply, "If you're asking if somebody saw Sammy's eyes, nobody did" she added in an undertone.

"Good" he said. "Please tell them I had my drink her and have somewhere to be" he said. Mattie pretended to know nothing and nodded, but she knew all to well everything that happened at the LeBeau Maison. (house, not mansion) He'd try to make Cecile happy tonight by all the means necessary, and that normally implicated a romantic night.

She took the remaining half pitcher of lemonade and went back to the dining room. Jean-Luc's curious eyes latched on her demanding an explanation, even thought he was very sure he knew what happened. She rolled her eyes and continued towards the table, he should knoew full well that she wouldn't say a thing until Sabin left.

Everybody was just finishing and they all took a bit of Lemonade.

"Truly great, this lemonade" Sabin motioned. She smiled and took the compliment without answering back.

"Jean-Luc, thanks for the invite but now I have to get to work on that new assignment" he told him cryptically. He simply nodded slowly and allowed him to leave. "Dis probably be my last good meal in a while, merci, Cecile, merci, Mattie" he spoke in a chivalrous manner. Both the women smiled.

...------------------------------------------...

"Samaire, don't do that on the walls" Mattie called making her way towards the little toddler with a crayola playing Picasso in the sitting room. "Why don't you draw on the paper like Amber?" she asked. Amber raised her head when she heard her name. She narrowed her eyes at Samaire and the other little girl made a pout towards her sister and sat down, her sunglasses crawled a bit down her nose and she automatically pulled them back up, as if she needed them like a toddler diagnosed with sight problems.

"I still want to understand that" Cecile said, she was reading a book, curled up on the couch. Mattie gave her a puzzled look.

"Ah'm not complaining, Ah'd rather she listen to Amber than to no one, truth be told" Mattie answered.

"Shouln't we throw them a birthday party? Or something." Cecile suggested. "And when exactly do we hold such party?" Mattie responded quickly. Cecile sighed, she knew it was a lost case. The nearly two year olds continued drawing on the white paper supplied for doing just that.

"They're jolie, that's enough for them filles" Mattie settled. (happy... girls)

Cecile sighed and continued with _The Da Vinci Code_, "Just thinking" she said.

* * *

Please review! A review makes a happy writer want to write more soon!  



	4. Bayville Times, 1rst ed

_Thanks to all of you who reviewed last chapter! _

_Disclaimer: The twins are mine! MINee! But the X-men belong to Marvel and WBtv group._

* * *

Bayville Times, 1 ed.

"You sure you ready to get back out there, kid?" Logan underestimated how prepared she'd been since her sudden five month absence, which was still a long time ago. She had been doing slow training with Storm and had been working on her powers with the Professor and Logan, even though they didn't know of her extra practice. She had been a bit depressed since she came back.

"Ah'm pretty sure, sugah" she answered, getting into fighting position and urging him to start the demo. He started it off easy, not trusting that she knew what she was doing, college had hit her hard. Some rumors said that she had ran into quite a few mutant haters on campus and she had had two power surges during her stay there, which why she had come back so disheveld, the only good thing is that she seemed to be eating normally again, and the weight she had put on was off again.

"Now, Logan!" she added. Unwillingly, he pressed the button.

Rogue saw herself in a creepy rocky area, this was a solo assignment, so she was to be extra careful. Her powers only worked at shorthand, so she looked around until she could find a target. Not far, there was a GSR soldier that seemed off guard, she swiftly got herself near him and put him out with a simple touch. She, however, wasn't expecting what happened next. An alarm blared and half a dozen men appeared out of nowhere. Regaining her fighting stance she threw kicks and punched in the right directions hoping to take them down. She alternated between them instead of taking out one at a time. Eventually a few fell, she hurled herself above one and rolled on the ground while catching her breath. She took a deep breath and got up again ready to continue, the number looked the same as before. She aimed her punched better and soon half of them were down. She hurled again to pause and breathed and repeated her stance once more. A few well aimed kicks finished the rest of them. She was glistening with sweat by the end of it all. She still stood, and looked challengingly at Logan, he simply turned off the computer.

"She still kicks ass!" Logan turned at the sudden outburst that occurred near to him, Kurt was there.

"Like hell she does" Kitty agreed coming forth too.

"Okay, who else is here?" Logan said out loud. Magma, Rahne and Jamie went nearer too. Logan simply had ignored them before.

Just then the door opened. Rogue walked in holding a towel to her forehead. She saw all the people that were in there and was taken aback.

"What are y'all watching?" she asked slyly. Some did different motions to show that they didn't know what to say.

"I vas just checking that my little sister still could kick ass" Kurt said jovially, starting towards her and draping an arm around her covered shoulders. She shrugged him off and glared at Logan.

"Fine, you're okay, you can train with the rest of them from now on" he said and made to leave.

"Thanks, Logan" she said. She also made to leave, and everyone went their different ways. She touched her belly and a thought grazed her mind for a second… _twins, I'd always wanted twins. _She quickly covered the thought and kept going. Only one person knew, and she was under threat of death if she said a word. She walked aimlessly around the mansion and found herself going at the grounds, with Scott and Jean gone, she felt that the place was quite different. She looked at the basketball court and remembered what else was different: Piotr and Remy. She felt the breeze catch her hair and blow away fallen leaves. She took a deep breath of fresh air and made her way inside again to take a bath.

Just as she was starting upstairs she felt a hand graze her back, she quickly turned and was about to ask whoever it was if they had a dead wish, but didn't.

"Chére," he sweetly coaxed her, "Won't ye tell Remy where ye had gone?" he asked her yet again, trying to charm her.

"Remy…" she warned. "Do you have a dead wish? You know better than to touch me!" she avoided the question.

"But, Remy be okay, non?" he responded. "Won't you tell Remy where you and Jean went? You two wouldn't be having an affair now, would you?"

"Remy, you should know by now that I could only have an affair with a woman or a man in my dreams" she answered acidly. "I won't tell you were I was! So stop annoying me! She asked, not too sweetly. Then she remembered Leech, but said nothing.

"Maybe Remy can change your mind over dinner." He taunted.

"No, but I'll accept your date, sugah." She smiled, she always won.

And with that she turned once more to go take a shower, he watched her curvaceous body swing with each step. He relished on the sight…

"Stop staring at mah butt, LeBeau" she scolded.

"Not doin´nuthing, chère" he murmured. He still hadn't overcome that they had slept together for three times thanks to power suppressants provided by Leech in the next room, with very loud music that Remy had supplied. Which reminded him, he quickly ran upstairs and reached her when she was turning the doorknob.

"Would you like it to be just me or would you like me to ask 'our' kid if he'd come along too?" Rogue's heart was caught in her throat, she answered quickly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Swamp Rat" she told him, without looking his way. She let herself in her room quickly and plopped on the other side of the door. She had to control herself! But that small sentence hit a nerve and she wanted to cry to herself for being so dumb as to not tell him! So he didn't notice for the first three months, she told everyone that she wasn't still okay after the whole Apocalypse's thing and that she had gained a bit of weight! When she started screeching about it most people backed away, eventually Jean confronted her and they left together. Jean told the professor that she wanted Rogue to see her college campus and enroll in a few classes for a semester, even though she arrived a few months earlier, they all bought it. Good enough to them. Everything was okay.

After a refreshing bath she threw herself on the bed and allowed the thoughts of the others inside herself be free for a while, she just wanted the comfort of listening to them. A while longer, there was a knock on the door. She came to her senses and saw someone unexpected in the doorway.

"Mystique." She stated dryly.

"Marie, you know you can call me Mom, I've told you many times before" she said. Rogue started fuming and stood up to leave.

"Just listen, Rogue" Rogue glared at her.

"I have nothing to say to you" After Apocalypse, no was understood exactly how Mystique survived, but she'd been hanging around the mansion every now and then to talk with her children, Kurt was delighted, Rogue was anything but.

"Rogue," she told her again. "You need to talk to someone!" she told her.

"I've got friends for that, Mystique" Mystique knew she was going to counter with that.

"Is that why you've told no one?" Mystique glared also.

"Come one, everyone knows where I was!" she groaned. "You have to be kidding, Mystique." Rogue pressed on.

"Yeah, you told Kurt and the Professor to not tell anyone, but Kurt wasn't a wise choice, I know." Mystique said.

"Mah bad" she swatted away an imaginary fly.

"I wonder why Remy wants to know so badly, and why no one has told him" she wondered out loud. Rogue had just about had enough of that.

"Listen, it's really nobody's concern, it's not like i was having an affair with Jean!" saying what she had just used against Remy.

"You think Jean would've gotten you pregnant?" Mystique mentioned carefully.

Rogue's eyes widened.

"Is that why you avoid telepaths and clutch your stomach on every chance you get?" she said. Rogues eyes grew wider. "Or the reason why you fly god knows where every spare night that Remy's out?"

"I'm gonna kill you". Rogue said,

"There's no need for that, I understand the sacrifice that you had to make, and I had to make it too, remember? For both of you." Rogue didn't look up, she hated that she knew.

"Look, I'm not here to lecture or blurt it out to the whole mansion, I'm here to tell you that if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Mystique just laid that offer on her. Rogue tried to recollect herself.

"Okay," she said, "Now, I don't need to talk, please get out." She opened the door to her.

"Please," she grabbed Mystique's shoulder as she was leaving. "Don't tell anyone, not even Kurt, least of all Remy." She pleaded.

"Mother's promise" she smiled at her.

Rogue closed the door and dropped down again, feeling that everthing had turned out wrong. She considered flying away to see them tonight, but remembered Remy had asked her for dinner.

* * *

Please review, i'll update ASAP if i get up to twenty reviews :D if not you'll have to wait another year. 


	5. Waiting for the Unexpected

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the twins and the idea of the plot.

* * *

**Waiting for the Unexpected**

Amber and Samaire loved Cecile and Henri as their fathers, however they called them Oncle and Tante all the time. Mattie and Jean-Luc filled in the place of their real grandfathers. The problem was, they were starting to reach their why phase and, specially Amber, asked everything that could be asked.

"Cecile, it's still too tangy" Mattie insisted. They were making Thanksgiving dinner and the cranberry sauce had to be good. The two were in the kitchen working on the sauce and keeping an eye on the turkey. However, at the same time, Amber and Samaire were sitting on their chairs with a small kiddie desk in between doodling in their coloring books. Cecile added some dried cranberries to the mix, and proceeded to mix it in with sugar.

Samaire dropped some crayolas on the floor. Mattie looked at her, she still couldn't believe that the two had been here three years, it had really gone by in a breeze. And the two were beautiful, they had their different likes also. Samaire loved wearing her nice clothes and doodling on her books, however, Amber was the outdoorsy one and loved to stay in the garden for hours just playing in the mud and looking for bugs and doing nothing but watching. She still had that degree of telepathy over Samaire and understanding with others, but it never seemed to be more than just influence.

Cecile couldn't help but watching Samaire drop down to pick her crayolas, and sighing, somehow she always half expected something extraordinary to happen, but it never did.

Samaire continued drawing with her crayolas and Amber did likewise.

"Too sweet," Cecile commented as she tasted it again.

"Add some more wine" Mattie suggested.

"Sweet" Amber called from her seat.

"Eat sweet" Samaire agreed. She was chewing on the back of a crayolas.

"Sugah, don'" Mattie called to the violet eyed toddler. Since it was just them she wasn't wearing her mandatory glasses. For a while, Amber also used glasses, and it made them impossible to distinguish. So they took them, she searched for them everytime and wanted them to keep. However, each time she found them again they hid them in a better place, even though eventually she understood and stopped trying to find them.

Since a lot time ago Henri had accepted the twins as part of the house, he no longer felt tit unexpected to hear crying in the middle of the night, or Cecile getting up to tend to one of them. Tonight was no different, they were cuddled together and suddenly she made to get up. Henri pulled her back, she smiled and laughed but insisted on going to see what was happening.

He wouldn't let her,

"Chère, they're trois it mos' probably be a nightmare, it'll pass" he insisted. She kissed his cheek and pouted. They were her girls, she couldn't not go.

He finally let go and she walked out their room two the other room that was just two doors down. She slowly and quietly turned the knob and let herself in and left the door open behind her. She was startled, if she had been holding something she would probably have dropped it.

She screamed. It was her first reaction. The woman inside turned towards her. She was covered head to toe, unusual for the warm summer weather in the south.

Rogue quickly flew over to the other end of the room and placed a hand over her mouth, carefully.

"Shh" she asked. Cecile nodded and Rogue took away her hand. Amber had calmed again, but she was awake.

"Tante…" Amber said as if she was in trouble.

"I know, sugah" Rogue told her. She turned to Cecile. "Ah'm sorry, I saw her having a nightmare and… nobody was coming so I got in" she said.

"Are your Rem's girl?" was the only coherent thing she could think of.

"Well, he flatters himself so, but not quite" she told her. She sat down next to Amber and ran her fingers, which Cecile couldn't help noticing were gloved, through her daughter's hair.

Cecile was still staring at the woman sitting in front of her.

"I don't understand why you are here." She finally said something.

"Right. Ah'm sorry, I just come here every chance I get" she smiled at Amber, "makes me feel closer to them."

"Yes, off course, but, how?" she asked, somehow feeling that her answer would be that unexpected factor that she always looked for in the girls.

"Flying" she answered simply. "Ah mean, I can actually fly" she told her. Cecile was awed.

"Aren't you hot?" she continued.

"Yeah, a lot actually" she said, but didn't make to take off any of her clothes."

"So?" she was a very curious person. She soaked up every story Henri ever told her about Remy with impressive curiosity.

"Ah… Ah have poisonous skin" she cleared up.

"Oh" Cecile seemed sad, she had always thought that all mutations were interesting ones.

Amber directed her eyes towards Samaire. Rogue was faster than her and told her not to.

"No" she told her. Amber puppy eyed her mother, she knew Samaire also loved it when she visited.

"Why?" Amber's huge eyes asked.

"Ma has to leave now." She told her.

"Why?" Rogue sighed. Was it better to say that Remy would be arriving from Muir Island in a few hours and would freak if she wasn't there? Or just saying cause I don't want Dad to know I'm here?

She cupped her cheek and smiled at her. "Just because"

"How's Remy?" Cecile asked.

"Oh, he's fine" Rogue stated offhandedly.

"Why?" Cecile couldn't help but be curious.

"Why what?" Rogue asked her.

"Why aren't the girls with you two?" she asked calmly. Rogue wasn't expecting that question.

"Truth is, part of me panicked, part of me knew that the type of place wasn't fit for kids" She sighed. "You have no idea how grateful I am with all of you"

"Sure, but why us?" Cecile wasn't shy in the least.

"Ah never knew my real family, Ah was adopted at birth, had several foster mothers, none of which really understood me. Well, except for my first one that also left me but now always hangs around and since she questioned me about the girls Ah have had to rely on her" she answered. "Both Remy and Ah were adopted, Ah wouldn't be mean enough to do the same injustice to the two of them"

"Remy always says good things about y'all, so I thought it be a good idea" she said. Just then she realized, how did she know she could trust this woman?

"Cecile," she spoke cautiously. "You can't tell anyone you saw me" she said, fear starting to glow in her eyes.

"What? Why? I don't even know your name!" she told her. Rogue's eyes flew open.

"Marie" she told her. She suddenly had a good feeling about her. "Cecile, so far I've been lucky Remy hasn't thought of visiting y'all. But he doesn't know I was pregnant. Ah know, Ah know, Ah should tell him. But Ah'm so scared of his reaction. Especially almost four years ago when things were so rough" she wondered off.

"Remy doesn't know?" Cecile was taken aback. "That also explains some else… He calls every so often and never asks. Maybe someone sometime said that the crying or screaming was the kids, but he probably just assumed they were mine"

"Yeah, it's been difficult not to tell him, but somehow Ah know that by the time Ah'm really to tell him he'll be furious that I never told him. So I'm just waiting for the right time" Rogue went on.

Oh! When is their birthday? I wanted to do a birthday party un jeu and when Mattie countered we had no idea when the idea was completely crossed off." She told her excitedly.

"April 9" she told her.

"Oh, it just passed." She frowned.

"But there ain't nothin wrong 'bout a belated birthday party" Rogue smiled. Cecile mirrored her face too.

Amber had fallen asleep a few minutes back and Rogue suddenly stopped stroking her hair.

"Ah have to go now, every body'll go crazy if Ah ain't there when half of them arrive from a long trip, including Remy and mah brother" she said. Cecile nodded. Rogue went to the open window and let herself out. Cecile simply watched. Rogue waved at her and lifted herself into the air.

"Wow" Cecile was completely awed. To think she used to be concerned that the girls would never know their mother. She came to visit on every night she could!

She went back to bed with a smile on her head.

"Wha' took so long" Henri asked as he sensed her lay down in bed again.

"I stayed reading Amber a story," she didn't even hesitate making that up.

* * *

Please review! I'm keepìng this story because of my readers, that i noticed weren't so few and i really hope somebody'll review.  



	6. Bayville Times, 2nd ed

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing.

* * *

Bayville Times, 2 ed

"This looks bad. Call everybody, including the ones out of town. We need as many strong ones as we can get" Wolverine didn't exactly like playing leader, but he had gotten used to it after Chuck and Storm felt so weak after the whole Apocalypse ordeal. Rogue nodded and started on it. Wolverine went over to the professor.

"Professor, I have bad news" he said.

"Yes, I know" was all that Xavier answered. "I was always afraid that this might happen again." Was all he said. The last time they had dealt with Sentinels they had about two or five, this time, they were up against an army.

"Do you want me to let everybody know?" Xavier nodded, and started looking off into the distance. The day had come, they day he had told Rogue to be prepared for. "Yes, and please tell Rogue to come see me"

"She's making a few calls right now, I'll tell her to come by as soon as she cans" he said and left, leaving the professor to ponder alone. As he walked down to the Briefing Room he couldn't help thinking that something was wrong with Chuck, more than was ordinary now.

"Great, see you soon!" she said and hung up. Wolverine greeted the full room and saw everybody awaiting him. Everybody was puzzled on why they were here, they had already taken care of Apocalypse three years ago, mutant haters had lowered their number a lot and now they even had a few mutants in the government.

"Ah talked to Jean, Forge and Alex, I can't seem to get a hold of Scott, Ah left a message" she informed and looked around. "You ready to tell them?" she asked him. He nodded.

"Okay, Listen up people." The heads that had been sulking, bored about there being any more trouble looked up. Ororo still had an emotionless face every so often, but her nephew was always around to tend to her. Being a horsemen had left her so frail. Rogue counted heads and realized that there were some people missing: Mystique and the Professor, but they probably already knew, she thought to herself.

"There have been reports of Sentinel activity in the North, it's thought that this time it isn't US Intelligence behind it. But odds are they are raiding known mutant head quarters. We received the following images from a sect of Morlocks located underneath Quebec:" a few images of terminated mutants and the size and weapons of the Sentinels flashed on screen. "Now, we have to be prepared, from now on no fooling around" Wolverine looked to Quicksilver, Jamie, and Boom Boom. "No hacking" Arcade blushed. "No false alarms." He looked at just about everybody. "And no leaving the grounds unauthorized" many groaned.

"The rest of the team is on its way here as we speak." He said clearly. "Rogue, who have you contacted?" he called to her. "Alex, Forge, Jean, about to call Scott and Kitty and Lance." She filled in. Wolverine nodded.

"Any questions?" he said. Piotr raised a hand. Wolverine prompted his questions by arching his brows.

"Which country intelligence?" he asked, unwilling to hear it could be his native country.

"We're not sure, we think that the Middle East developed them by stealing schematics from the U.S. government and some weapon plans from other countries." He said. "Anybody else?" Everybody was mostly shocked by the revelation. Some were trying to not look scared but really were, many weren't here for the last Sentinel attack, but they had heard how they had taken their strongest in minutes.

"People, pardon me, I also believe that it is very important that all our means of transportation are maintained in top shape, for cases of emergency… So, No Joyrides either" Mr. McCoy asked of them. Some groaned, but most of them were too scared to complain. "You may leave" he ended the session when he saw that Wolverine had nothing else to say.

"Rogue," Wolverine called to her. "The professor wanted to see you" he said to her." She nodded and went on with the rest of the crowd, she avoided Remy because she knew he would taunt her about being scared, but she knew that this was the one thing Xavier had warned her about: her potential was extreme, and in the wrong hands… well, she didn't really want to think about it.

She walked slowly and solemnly around the mansion, some people were chatting in hushed tones in between themselves about how scared they were and other things regarding the improved sentinels.

"Ya wanted to see me, professor?" she asked as she knocked on the door and entered.

"Yes, Rogue, please sit down" he said to her. She sat softly on the chair in front of his desk.

"Rogue, you remember our conversation four years ago? When you thought that you're gift was a curse?" she nodded. "But then you realized it wasn't because you saved us from Apocalypse" he said to her. She nodded again.

"There are people in this world, Rogue, greater than you and me, that would do anything to possess power." He said cryptically. "You are an amazing source of power. I know that you have had episodes in which another psyche takes over you, and you have had events in which you can recall another power. You have to understand that this is a great weapon for people against us. These Sentinels, they won't just kill us. They analyze us and if they believe our potential to be very powerful will keep us alive for sake of investigative purposes." She suddenly knew what he meant.

"I am afraid that the news you and Logan know is not so accurate. These are not sentinels per say, these are extra terrestrial robots. They follow a very powerful alien named . and they have come with two purposes only: to stop the evolution of humanity and take for their own the one person they feel is strong enough to collaborate to their evolution." He said. Rogue by this time was no longer tapping her foot nervously, she was trembling in the chair.

"I once told you that your time would someday come, and I know you didn't ever think that it would be so soon" he said slowly. By now she was crying.

"What to Ah do?" she asked in between sobs.

"Be prepared. Fight from distance, train with other peoples powers whenever you can, keep yourself emotionally in check. Say your goodbyes, if you want" he said. She looked at him shocked.

"Yes, I know, but it wasn't Mystique that told me. It was Jean, for your benefit she thought it wise that I knew, But don't worry, I have not told anyone." He said. Rogue regained her composture slowly, she stopped crying and wiped her face slowly.

"I'll be back tomorrow" she said quickly. She left the room and made her way hesitantly to the back. She tried to do a mental list of all her powers and everything that she could do. Damn, who hadn't she touched?, she couldn't help wondering.

Once in her room she was surprised by what she say. It was decorated with petals all around and there were a few candles lit. She checked her watch, it was already eight, how long had she been with the professor? But the thought drifted away as she saw Remy coming emerging from the bathroom. She wasn't ready to deal with this, she bamfed out of the room in seconds, leaving a dumbstruck Remy behind.

She sat on the roof to practice: first fire, then ice, first furry blue, then a wolf, first changing her skin color, then changing her hair. She hurled herself to the other side of the roof and when she saw herself on the air, just floating, she knew she had to go elsewhere. She flew to the other side of the country in seconds. Mount St. Helen looked so powerful.

She called upon Magma and felt the volcano bubbling beneath her feet, she then tried to push it back. She turned towards the coast and made a slight tremor hit the coast. She was still in control. She focused on Kitty, this had always been difficult: she let herself fall from the top of the Mountain all the way inside it, thinking of Magma she was able to be unaffected by the temperature, when she thought she was down enough she tried to go upwards again, which she had never tried before.

Once up, she caught her breath. She needed to practice everything. She closed her hand in a fist and prompted a metal casing around herself. She relaxed and it was gone. She looked at the beautiful view in front of her. She selected one tree among them. She focused very hard to levitate that one tree in the distance, when she felt it had risen enough, she pushed it back down carefully again. She looked away thinking of what else she had to try. She knew better than to try that somewhere else.

She looked at her hands once more. She stopped flying and went down in a dense forest someplace. She knelt and took a rock in one hand and nothing in the other. She tried to call two different things at once. She focused hard, this was tiresome, but she knew she had to push her limits this time. Small glowing balls appeared in her empty hand and the rock she was holding in the other one started glowing. She threw both in opposite direction getting similar effects. She did that again. And again, she was tired.

She must've dozed off, because when she realized she had fallen asleep she woke up with a start. No, no rest, I have to be in control. She looked at the moon and the sky, it was a cloudless night. She thought of Storm, and how each of her emotions affected the weather, if it was sunny she was happy, if she was mad it thundered. But when she was sad, the world cried with her. She concentrated and soon enough water drops poured down.

She thought of who else could she prompt but realized that for any psychic abilities she needed someone near her. She then remembered someone she hadn't thought about in a long while: Magneto. She realized this was though, but it was possible. She concentrated on the soil beneath her. After a long while of thinking of every possible form on metal that could be hidden beneath it, several sparkles emerged from it. She joined her fingers together and all the small pebbles melded themselves into a big circular object. She remembered one more thing she hadn't tried: healing.

Forming the sphere into a small dagger, and nearly passing out from the effort she pulled it along her arm to watch it close back in seconds. She realized that she'd rather continue with this later. She closed her eyes for a second.

She saw the sun coming up in the horizon and flew up to greet it. In seconds, the suns energy flowed through her giving her a new form of strength. She flew on and soon realized that she was going in the wrong way. She wanted to go see someone before she headed back. She thought of Jamie and soon enough there was another one of her standing in front of her.

"Go to the mansion, and don't talk to Remy" she instructed herself. She then went south, to the one place she would never go again.

* * *

Please review! 


	7. Twin stuff

Twin stuff

There were giggles coming from the back of the house. Cecile let it pass as she knew they were being careful as always.

"I get ye!" Sammy called after her sister. She yelled and started running towards the sitting room where Mattie was with a pair of her friends knitting.

"Excuse me!" Amber yelled as she passed in between them and went towards the porch, where Cecile was with Angelique. Samaire went around and stopped her from the other side. Amber projected a thought towards her to distract her and then followed. Samaire had looked out the window thinking her mother was there.

"No fair!" she exclaimed when she realized two things: there was nothing there, and Amber had managed to get outside.

"Excuse me!" Amber said again as she passed the legs of Angelique and Cecile.

"What do we say?" Cecile prompted Amber.

"Excuse me, Ms. Angelique, Excuse me, Tante" she said before making towards the yard again. She hid besides the porch and waited for Samaire to come and find her.

Samaire passed the grown ups and started looking around the yard trying to figure out where she'd hide. She saw a shadow move near their playhouse and went towards it. She smiled, knowing she was about to scare her again.

"Boo!" she called as she was near enough to peek through a window and surprise her twin. But there was nobody inside.

"Aber!" she called quickly.

"Find me, Sammy!" she said from her hiding spot, giving herself away. Sammy immediately saw her not so well concealed and ran towards her again. Amber wasn't about to tell her catch her and started running again, laughing as she went full speed into the backyard again.

Finally, the two got too tired and threw themselves at the floor to rest.

"Cookies are done, fils!" Cecile called to them. They smiled thinking about the cookies and went inside. "Who wants lemonade?" Cecile offered once they sat down in front of a plate filled with chocolate chip and raisin cookies. The both nodded eagerly. They ate the cookies greedily, leaving large residues of chocolate smeared along their cheeks and lips, while crumbs sat on their chins and lips as well.

"Yum!" Amber declared looking up to Cecile, Samaire followed suit.

"Yum!" she exclaimed as well. Angelique looked at the two and then at Cecile.

"Le fils love you" she said sweetly, bending down to ruffle one of their heads.

"Yeah, I think they do" she said happily, sitting on the small chair in which she didn't actually fit to be besides the two.

"I need to go potty!" Samaire announced suddenly, she had downed her lemonade quickly along with her five cookies. "Keep an eye on Amber for me?" Cecile asked as she lifted Samaire to go to the nearest bathroom. She nodded.

Amber focused her large brown eyes on her keeper for a second, but then went on eating a cookie. Angelique got up herself and reached the coffeemaker for a cup of coffee. She loved that there was always coffee ready here. Amber toyed with the last cookie. She picked on a chocolate chip and ate it alone, then did likewise with a raisin. As if choosing, she tore the cookie down to crumbles and ate only the raisins.

She then turned, noticing that Angelique had been watching her all along.

"Raisins are good for you" was the only thing Angelique could think of saying. She smiled to help her not be so on her feet, but Amber remained quiet.

"Ma said chocolate good" she said quickly. "No like" she said and poked at the chocolate.

"You don't have to eat it" she replied.

"Ok" she said quickly and sat up. She made to go to the backyard.

"Chére, it's dark, you can go out tomorrow" she sun had set while they had their cookies. Amber looked at her quizzically, but decided it was best to be obedient. She sat down again and started pulling at the hem of her little dress.

"We're back" Cecile announced putting Samaire on the floor.

"I've gotta get going" Angelique said. Cecile nodded and they kissed each other on the cheek goodbye.

"Au revoir, anges" Angelique said to the little girls, kneeling to say goodbye two.

"Au revoir, Ms. Angelique" they both replied as they went to kiss her cheek too.

"See ya 'round" she said and made her way to the door. Cecile followed her with her eyes longingly, how she wanted to tell her. "Next Thursday, Cecile?" she interrupted her train of thought as she stood by the front door and called to her. "Yeah!" she said, hoping it hadn't been so long. She heard the front door jam itself shut.

"How about a story?" Cecile proposed pulling each towards her to lift them both to their room.

"Yes!" Samaire said excitedly.

"Oui!" Amber responded with just as much excitement.

"Great" she said and she put them down after climbing the stairs and opening the latch that held the safety door. She turned to close it as they ran to their rooms. They had already gotten themselves into their beds when she arrived.

"Good, you all seem ready then" she said. As usual, Cecile sat in a chair between them and started making up stories about princesses and faeries. Sometimes she put in the extraordinary as well. They liked it enough to humor her to listen to just about everything.

Soon enough they were both asleep.

* * *

Please review!

AN: sorry, i know this is short but the next chapter is gonna be much better!


	8. Something to Dream of

AN: i'm posting this because i already had it done, but i promise an explanatory Bayville set chapter for the next one, doing the much asked for explaining. Hope y'all like!

* * *

Something to dream of

"But, Tante, I don't wanna" Samaire was starting yet another tantrum. She finally said she hated her glasses and made a fit not to wear them anymore. She had been pulled into time-out eleven times already, and they did nothing to change her mind about it. The four year old was a feisty thing that had gotten used to always getting what she wanted.

Amber was in another bedroom with the hired preschool teacher, she came three times a week and the girls loved having someone new to be with.

"A-M-B-E-R" she pointed at the different letters teaching her how to write or at least identify her name for the time being. Amber was an avid and quick learner that never got tired of learning something new. For the last week, Amber had had Mary Anne (yes, straight out of BSC) to herself all week because of the recent fits Samaire had been throwing all week. Amber pretended to be oblivious to all of that, but she was sad about her sister.

"Mary Anne," Amber looked at her. "Are you special?" Amber asked. Mary Anne smiled at her.

"Everybody's special honey" she said sweetly. Her eyes sparkled to let Amber know that she wasn't just making that up.

"But, really special, like us" she insisted. Mary Anne leaned over and ruffled her straight auburn hair for a few seconds. A single thought crossed her mind: _Yes, I am special, but we really all are. _Amber smiled then.

"What can you do?" Amber asked simply. Mary Anne looked thoughtful for a few seconds.

"I can tell the best stories and, shh, don't tell Samaire, I am a master speller" she said quickly. Samaire was still having a lot of trouble identifying letters, as opposed to Amber that hit them naturally. _Telekinesis,_ the word was stuck on Amber's head.

"Oh, okay" the five year old gave up trying pull it out of her. She had realized a few months back that she could not only ask her sister stuff mentally but also Cecile and Tante Mattie.

"Can I try myself now?" Amber asked as she reached for a marker and a piece of paper. Mary Anne nodded. Amber did a few strokes on the paper and soon enough showed it with pride to Mary Anne.

"That's great!" Mary Anne said, Amber had successfully written her name. "Now, how about you add your age besides it?" Amber drew a five quickly. She then turned expectantly to her. "Hmm, what about Samaire's name?" she asked. Amber concentrated on the paper for a few seconds, not knowing how to start.

A few minutes later she brandished the paper in front of her again: SAMIR. Mary Anne corrected her slowly and then decided that that was enough for today.

"I wrote your name!" Amber bragged to her sister that had been in their room all this time.

"Good for you" she said bitterly. Samaire looked at Amber jealously, "You're the lucky one that doesn't have to wear glasses" she said.

"Remember what Ma said" she told her. "We must be good for her, she knows what she's doing" Samaire started crying. Amber tried to comfort her, but it was useless. _Will she ever come again?_ It had been weeks since she came.

"I don't know" Amber answered. Samaire puffed at her.

"Don't do that!" she exclaimed. Her violet eyes were turning darker.

"I'm sorry" she said quickly, she had noticed her eyes and was scared for a moment.

"It's rude!" she screamed at her. Her eyes were nearly black now.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed back. But, for a second she regretted screaming at her. She looked around her and noticed a dark circle forming around her sister on the floor. Samaire looked challengingly at her. Amber was stuck watching the floor.

"What?" was the only thing Samaire managed to say. Amber pointed at her feet. Samaire screamed. The circle was getting bigger the more she screamed.

A few seconds later three people stormed into the room, nearly knocking the door of its hinges. Cecile, Mattie and Mary Anne stood frozen. Samaire closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, but tears were still streaming down her face.

Amber looked comprehensively at her sister. She tried to see what was troubling her. She was afraid for their mother. Samaire was still trying to pull herself together. Amber wanted to do something but was planted on the spot.

As were the other three. Mattie knew something would happen someday, she just never thought that it would be so soon. Cecile had passed out a few seconds after she took in the whole scene. Mary Anne just gaped at the two, remembering the conversation she had just had with Amber.

Eventually Samaire let out a sigh and the dark circle disappeared.

"I'm sorry" she said quickly. Mattie came forward.

"It's okay, Sammy" she said quickly. "Don't worry" she said picking her up and comforting her. Amber was still, Mary Anne came forward.

"Are you okay?" She shook her head, trying to not seem scared, eventually she started nodding after she picked her up and soothed her.

"Rest!" Mattie instructed Sammy as he put her down in the bed. Samaire hadn't even noticed she was tired until she was settled down and was quickly asleep. "And don't wake her!" she turned to Amber. She nodded softly. Mary Anne let go of Amber. Amber climbed to her bed as well and was quickly asleep too.

"Mary Anne, come with me" Mattie said cryptically. Cecile was already on her feet.

"What happened?" she asked disorientated. "Stay with them" Mattie instructed and then went out with Mary Anne" she led her to an empty room down the hall. Once they were both inside and the door was closed she started her interrogation.

"You don't seem scared" was the first thing she said.

"I am" she said. Mattie sighed.

"Henri and Cecile are not their real parents" was the first thing she said. Mary Anne nodded slightly, taking the news in.

"Their parents are mutants" she said again. "I don't know their mother." Mary Anne was still, holding her hands behind herself while listening to the woman talk.

"Their father is Henri's brother" she said quickly. "His adopted brother, his name's Remy" she said quickly. Mattie didn't know what to say or what to not say.

"Look, you seem trustworthy enough, intelligent enough to not go blabbering about them to the next person you see" she said quickly. She nodded again.

"From what we can tell, Amber has a psychic influence over Samaire even since they arrived, Samaire, well, you've seen her eyes just now." She said. Mattie started pacing.

"Madame LeBeau, I assure you I will keep this in confidence" she said to her. Mattie eyed her unwillingly.

"You seem determined" was all she said. Mary Anne smiled again, she knew that if she was trusting her, she must trust her too. She looked at the bookshelf behind her and beckoned a book towards her. Mattie yelped as she saw the book hover besides her and make her way to Mary Anne.

"We're all special" was all she said.

"Well, well," she said. "Looks like we made a good decision with you after all" Mattie stated softly.

"Good, I've had so many people who have fired me for who I am recently." She let on.

"Still, don't let the kids know, they don't know about their parents, the mother simply dropped them here of all places and we couldn't just send them for adoption" she realized the circle of trust that they had just initiated.

* * *

The next day Samaire was a bit less troublesome and they had a good session with Mary Anne. They were in the middle of their drawing time when Amber suddenly stopped. 

"What is it, Amber?" Mary Anne asked carefully.

"Ma" was the only thing that she managed to say

"Cecile?" she asked, although she knew that wasn't the right question, she had seen that they always addressed her as tante.

"Amber?" She asked, seeing as she got no response whatsoever.

"Forget" she said and then picked up her pencil again. Mary Anne considered for a few minutes what had just happened but decided to let it go.

"You done?" she asked Samaire, who had put her pencil down.

"Mhm" she said.

"Hmm… wanna learn a song?" Mary Anne offered to them. Amber put her pencil down again.

"Frère Jacques!" Amber exclaimed. Mary Anne had been thinking that exact song.

"Okay" she said and got to it.

"Frère Jacques… Frère Jacques… Dormez vous?... Dormez vous?... Hey, you're supposed to repeat after me sillies!" Mary Anne said once she noticed they weren't following. She smiled and started again. (Um, there's a popular song that has the same tune, but I can't remember, basically it goes brother Jacques, are you asleep? Morning bells are ringing… you get the idea)

"Frère Jacques" Mary Anne restarted. She smiled urging them to follow.

"Frère Jacques" they said together. Soon enough they caught on, learning it easily and then laughing as they sang both together. The events of yesterday were forgotten a long time ago.

But Mary Anne couldn't help thinking that there was something special about Amber, something psychic.

After rolling on the floor laughing and tickling, all three jumped to their feet a short while after.

"Who wants to play tea time?" Mary Anne suggested as she reached for their dolls, no, not Barbie ® dolls, they had their own dolls that were soft and Mattie had made from scratch. They were unique, Samaire's even had her hair color and Amber's had her auburn hair with a pair of her favorite hair accessory attached to it as well. They were made when they were about three, and started to meddle inside the house too much, so Mattie made them as a distraction for them. As Mary Anne produced the dolls they both hurried to grab them and scampered to the end of the playroom where all their stuff was.

"Cookie time!" Amber announced as the plopped down her doll on one seat and sat herself besides her to wait.

"Yum!" Sammy responded as she also sat down. Mary Anne, in her nineteen years she had never seen anything like those two but was always glad she had. She was just about to finish, to have their pretend cookies and tea when Cecile knocked on the door.

"Ya fils want some cookies?" she asked the three of them as she strolled in with a plateful. The twins smiled as they looked at their aunt, answering with their puppy eyes and by licking their lips.

"yes, please!" they both answered. Cecile smiled and set them in between the three. Four tiny hands dived in and each held a cookie. Don't think they were eager to eat them so much, they were taking one for their dolls, which crumbled apart as they pushed the cookie towards the dolls marker made lips. Mary Anne smiled at her and then looked at Cecile.

"Time's up?" she asked, knowing full well that it was already six but she was welcome to stay later if she wanted too.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something." Cecile said cryptically. Mary Anne understood and they walked a few steps away so they could talk in private while still keeping an eye on the girls.

"Tante Mattie told me that she told you yesterday" Mary Anne nodded. "I was hoping I could confide something else with you, something that Mattie has no idea about." Mary Anne kept her cool, but noticed that Cecile was making a leap that meant a lot to her.

"Their mother…" she started.

"Mattie told me, you're not the mother. I understand" she said quickly.

"No, it's not that. Well, yeah, but there's something more you should know" Mary Anne looked puzzled at her.

"She visits" Cecile let it go quickly. Mary Anne was still puzzled. "At nighttime, when no one's watching. She visits them whenever she can, I've seen her on stray occasions. But she hasn't come in a while, at least I think that" she replied quickly.

"What's her name?" was the only thing Mary Anne thought would be okay to ask.

"Marie" Cecile said quickly.

"Nice name" she said, suddenly realizing how stupid the question sounded. "And they…?" Mary Anne was going to say they were really connected to the family, but Cecile interrupted.

"No, they don't know their father" she answered without waiting to hear her out. Mary Anne smiled softly.

"That's okay, I never knew my mother… She died when I was born," she confided. (yes, straight out of BSC, bear with me) "I was going to ask if they were really connected to the family somehow.

"Yes, they're father is my brother in law" she said in an undertone. She knew that Amber was always listening.

"And he's never…?"

"Called?" Cecile said. She nodded.

"Marie never told him, big mistake if you ask me, and every time he suddenly calls I guess he assumed they were mine" she said hesitantly.

"I need to go potty!" the almost four year old announced at the top of her lungs. They both turned to see Sammy standing besides them, Amber was still trying to make her doll eat.

"I'll do it" Mary Anne offered scooping her into her arms. Cecile nodded again, the knew that telling her wasn't really breaking Marie's trust, seeing how there was nobody she would tell after she realized the trust that had been established yesterday.

"Are you sure you don't want to try and do it yourself?" Mary Anne asked as she cuddled on her shoulder. She toddler shook her head energetically before reaching the bathroom. Mary Anne sighed.

Meanwhile, Cecile was having a leering battle with Amber.

"Qu'est que-ce, fil?" Cecile asked. She knew that Amber was staring at her for a reason, but she didn't give a chance to ask.

"Non" Amber replied quickly. She then shoved a cookie into her mouth to avoid another question. She smiled with all the cookie still inside her mouth.

"That ain't nice" Cecile told her, she shut her mouth quickly. Cecile then went to sit beside her and took a napkin to clean the crumbs off her and saw in her plate that she had removed all the chocolate chips from her chocolate chip raisin cookies.

"No chocolate?" Cecile said, while popping the chips into her own mouth.

"I don't like it" Amber answered, after she had successfully swallowed.

"More for me" she said and smiled at her.

* * *

Please review! pretty pretty please, i'll give you some of my famous chocolate raisin cookies ;) 


	9. Bayville Times, 3rd ed

Disclaimer: Own only the twins, the rest of the characters are from Marvel.

AN: Okay, first off: Wiccamage and allyg1990, i hope this clears up a few things that i had pending. Sorry I didn't do any twin things for this chappier, but i couldn't push the explanation, (no, not _that _one) anymore so here goes. Thanks for all of you for reviewing:

b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc.: i never associated specially one twin to one of the parents, but oh well, i'm sorry to tell you i want to add many more cute chapters before remy finds out :P but don't worry, i'll make it worthwhile ;)

mazdamiattta: rogue didn't blow remy off, she actually apologized for acting that way, but just read on because i'm sure you'll like what's coming. Can't answer anything else without blowing everything up :D not in a gambit way...

And everybody else thanks so much for reviewing:D

Oh, there's a special appearance in this chapter, hope ya'll like!

-laenamoradadeROGUE

* * *

Bayville Times, 3 ed.

"Are you okay?" Remy asked. "You seemed odd yesterday." He asked. She held her face straight. She looked at him. She then looked around at the trees around her, she tried to bend a branch, but decided against it.

"Wanna know a secret?" she said. He nodded, hoping it was the kind of secret that he loved to have. She looked around, there was no one nearby, she produced a flame in one hand and an icedrop in the other. He was awed. She then asked him for a card. He smiled and, without even looking, produced the queen of hearts for her. She laughed at his pick, she stored the card and took a little piece of grass from the gound. But she continued on. She closed both fists, she opened the empty one first with the smallest bomb she could. In the other hand the grass was glowing. She dropped both between them.

"Boom" she said as they were both about to hit grass.

"Wow" was all that Remy could say. "Is that where you went?" he asked dumbly, "to practice on your own?" he asked, she nodded, refusing to say anything else.

"Yeah, I needed to be alone for a while." She said quickly. "I'm sorry I just left you standing there two days ago, I was just not ready to deal with anything just yet."

"Remy, there's something you should know…" she started to say. Remy looked at her wondering what would have her so nervous.

"Ha! You gonna tell Remy where you went four years ago?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I've already told you that I was with Jean" she said quickly. "At her college" she insisted. He couldn't know now.

"Then? What is it?" he asked. She opened her mouth to respond but was caught short as a bamf besides her interrupted them.

"Hello, Rogue!" She tried not to roll her eyes at Kurt. He smiled "Am I Interrupting?" he said looking from one to the other.

"Oui, actually…" Remy started. (just in case.. yes)

"No, it's okay, what is it?" she said. "Wolverine asked me to look for you, something about training" he said quickly.

"Ah need to go" she turned to Remy. He nodded, they were so close, but he let it be.

Rogue disappeared in front of both of them with another soft bamf.

"Wow, didn't know she could recall powers to easily" Kurt mentioned.

"She's been practicing," was Remy's curt response.

"Ya needed me?" she arrived at the DR with Wolverine waiting for her in the center. He was with someone she didn't know.

"This is X23" he said to her. The girl offered her hand to Rogue. She shook it.

"Hey, Ah'm Rogue" she introduced herself.

"So I've heard" she said, there was something in her tone that said that she really didn't want to be here. Rogue looked expectantly at Logan.

"This is your special training that the professor had talked about." He said. Rogue nodded.

"Sure, so we team up, X?" Rogue asked her.

"I work alone" was her quick response. "I'm only doing this because I owed James" she said. Logan rolled his eyes at that name and started explaining.

"She's a government experiment on the run, the idea is for you to practice against her, for as long as she can manage" was the only response that Logan gave to her cryptically. Rogue nodded.

"Fine, I'll be in the control room" He left quickly.

"So, how'd ya know Logan?" Rogue asked. X23 looked around for the program to start to try and avoid her question.

"I tracked him down" she said noticing there was no way around it. She looked at Rogue straight in the eye.

"Do you really need a program?" Rogue offered. She shook her head slowly. Rogue cocked her head beckoning her to attack. X23 charged full forward to push her to the ground, it was after all just touch that counted, it wasn't about killing her, but her feral nature might betray her later on. Rogue quickly bamfed to the other side of the room.

"Ya didn't really think it was gonna be that easy?" Rogue taunted. X23 looked at her and started running towards her again, uninterested in just running Rogue started using her hands: two at a time, first she produced half a dozen boom balls in one hand and threw them all at the same time, if X23 was surprised by it, she hid it well and continued on.

Rogue realized that throwing stuff wasn't going to stop her. She shook the ground beneath her for a few seconds and she crashed but stood up quickly, but fell again. Rogue watched her get on her feet again and decided to get her first kick in. She bamfed behind her as she finished to stand up and kicked her back, throwing her forward, but she reacted quickly and rolled over on the ground to face her in seconds. Rogue didn't miss a beat and was in fighting stance ready for anything she might throw at her. She dodged a punch and then tried to get one in herself. Just for kicks, she threw the queen of hearts she had pocketed earlier and saw it explode right in her face, but she just shrugged it off, her face healing even faster than Logan ever did.

"Huh, so tracked him down? What are you, long lost relatives?" Rogue asked. If anything, that only worked to enfuriate her even more.

"No talking, Rogue!" Logan commanded from upstairs. He was seeing her development with keen attention. She looked at him for a second, wondering what was so wrong. He motioned for her to pay attention but she stayed put for a few more seconds. X23 could've believe it was going to be this easy as she threw herself at her from behind, where Rogue was still unsuspecting. She however, was awed herself when she simply passes through, as if she wasn't there. Rogue walked back and thought of someone she hadn't yet practiced her powers: Jean. Concentrating on X23 that was still halfway through getting up, she pushed her high into the room and then dropped her, she could handle it.

A loud crunch was heard as she fell, but seconds later she was on her feet again and pretty close to Rogue to get a fist in finally. Rogue flexed her arm readying for what was to come: she received the fist without feeling a thing, and while she tended to her hand that was very sore she got in a punch too, to her side. Being metallic sure had it's benefits.

"That's enough, Rogue! Now I want to see you without your powers" Logan ordered.

"Aw, but I was having so much fun!" she yelled back. X23 rolled her eyes as she saw her playing around. X23 knew that this was gonna be good, nobody was better than her on ground skills.

Rogue readied herself again and waited for her to come forward. When she saw her close enough she pushed her entire weigh of her feet and flipped back in mid air, landing perfectly to get in a pair of punches and a good kick before moving sideways and waiting for her next move, X23 was getting tired of not being able to get anything in and turned furiously, ready to jumpstart her and stab her right there. Rogue was for the first time not fast enough: X23's claw went directly in her chest, and she had a face of satisfaction about it. Rogue however didn't wait all that long before punching her, She forgot about the stab momentarily as she got her to the ground by a leg that crossed over her two feet to fast. She got over her on the ground and a single drop of blood fell from the closing wound that got her eyes all wide and startled. She pushed Rogue of forcefully.

"JAMES!" she yelled at Logan. "Will you explain to me why it is that she can heal?!?!" X23 was stomping on the way to the entrance to go to the control room as well. Rogue, realized that the training had reached a boring end, continued sitting on the floor.

"Um," Logan tried to explain once he got downstairs as well.

"Did he tell ya what my powers are?" Rogue asked loudly from the other side. Her face changed in seconds.

"No, you mind?" she said.

"Nah, I can tell ya" Rogue said. She got up and went towards them. "Basically, I borrow other people's powers… and memories, and psyches" she said softly.

"How exactly?" she asked not so nicely.

"Skin contact" Rogue replied.

"What? Are you expecting me to believe that just by touching someone you acquire their powers?" X23 said unbelievingly.

"Yeah, and believe it's more a curse than a gift" she said, pulling a hand to her head.

"I'm tired, Logan" she said "If you'll excuse me" she said and left them standing there.

"You said train with a student!" X23 exclaimed. "Did you purposely forget to mention that she had been experimented on as well?" X23 threatened.

"She hasn't been experimented on" was the only thing that Logan was able to say.

"Yeah? And how do you explain that?" she said. "People aren't born without being able to touch!" X23 was being beyond unreasonable.

"Look, that's all her, all the powers you saw, yes, they are from other people, and she's working to be able to use them more easily. Do you have any idea how much it takes for her to bring out so many psyches from her memory like that?" Logan said.

"That's all in her head?" was the only thing that X23 was able to say. "All that knowledge, all that potential…" X23 wondered off. Logan nodded.

Rogue was enormously tired, so tired she crossed the door and simply lay there exchausted. She placed both her hands on her temples trying to get rid of the massive headache that pulling out so many powers brought forth. She needed painkillers, many painkillers. She headed towards the infirmary and pulled four Tylenol ® capsules into her mouth and gulped them down without anything, she quickly regretted doing so as one caught in her throat. She motioned her hand for a glass but there was nothing in sight. She looked around and saw a small empty cup. Without thinking about it much her hand produced a thick block of ice inside it and with the hand that was holding it the ice melted slowly. She drank it down eagerly, soon enough being able to breathe again. She regained her breath for a few moments, before realizing she had effortlessly recalled a power. She smiled to herself but realized that she really was tired. She thought about her bed for a few seconds and them materialized there, just to fall asleep soon after.

"Chère…" a longing voice woke her. She fumbled with the mattress as she searched for a pillow to hit whoever woke her. Remy saw it coming and sat on the other side.

"I'm really tired, Remy" she whispered without opening her eyes.

"Oui, I can appreciate that…" he said as he saw her curled up with her butt sticking out from her fetal position. "But, you left me kinda hanging back there today" he said, taking a strand of hair and twirling it between his soft fingers.

"Hmm… Let's talk tomorrow" she asked of him. "Let's not" he whispered huskily in her ear. His breath on her cheek got her up all right.

"Rem…" she started to complain.

"You were going to tell me something that sounded important, and I can't stand not knowing." He said.

"Fine, I'll tell you know" she exclaimed, pushing away the tiredness for a few minutes. "These new sentinels are actually robots from outer space and they're looking for a group of evolved beings to take with them to their home planet… Xavier said I'm a potential candidate" she said it quickly, looking at him but as soon as she finished she curled up again.

"Une moment, you expect me to believe that?" Remy said trying not to laugh. (wait a moment)

"You're right" she said in between a yawn. "Don't believe me, just don't go wondering why the sentinels are specially keen on taking me" she said sleepily.

"You're serious?" he said shocked.

"Dead serious, Rem" she whispered for the last time cuddling against her pillow. Remy tried to process the new information and leaned down on the other side of the bed thinking a lot.

"Je pensez qui tu te fais des idées" was the only thing he managed to say (I think you're imagining things)

"Am not" she replied more than sleepily. "You do remember than I was the final straw for Apocalypse, right? Its something along the same lines." She said sleepily.

"Bien" he finally said "Let's say I believe you" he stated and his hand wondered over to her hair and ruffled it thoroughly, simply feeling her silky softness.

That comment hit a nerve. She, a bit mad at him, moved to look at him again.

"Remy, if these aliens do take me you're gonna regret not taking it seriously right now" she said softly. She looked at him straight at him.

"I believe you, It's just hard to understand it" he said. "Will you explain a bit better?" he asked.

"Okay, but there are some parts I don't quite understand, simply repeating from the Professor." He nodded and asked her to continue on.

_Apocalypse isn't really a very early __mutant among humans, he was an extraterrestrial that landed on earth with the sole purpose__ to__become the strongest on the Planet. But he was stopped and he maintained himself as a god to others so that when the time was right he resurfaced. The plans of Mesmero to bring him back worked even better than he had imagined. Later on as four powerful mutants became his horsemen he was close to obtaining what he had been sent to do: __kill mankind by triggering evolution that it being artificial wouldn kill them. When we managed to stop him, he touched me, and he had touched me prior to that to stop his hibernation. It's because of me that he was able to be again, and I had to stop him as well. Maybe we will never hear of him again, but there are so many bigger problems than that. The people that placed him here realized that he was about to execute their scheme but was stopped, this caused a major disruptance and now they have come to continue, to finish what he started.__ These new sentinels… they're really space robots, but they have imitated robots, weapons and working systems from here as to not arouse suspicion. __ I'm the link they're looking for. And you can't save me from it, it is necessary that I let them take me for everybody else to me all right. _

Remy was still gaping when she finished. He realized she's dead serious but said nothing yet.

"So, that's what I wanted to tell you" she said. "Now let me sleep" she said, feeling the tiredness brush over her again.

"Sure" he said. He kissed her head over he hairs slightly and settled back to think this through a few more times. So that's the reason she had been pushing herself to work so hard. He looked at her, she was like an angel when she was sleeping, but she was so strong, so determined that he knew trying to convince her to hide or flee or surrender was useless.

"Mon ange" he whispered and soon fell asleep too. (my angel)

* * *

Pretty please review? I have so many chocolate chip raisin cookeies left over from last chapter... If not, anyways thanks for reading. 


	10. Through the others eyes

Hey! so so sorry for seemingly abandoning this story, i got writers block, then i got finals, then i spend vacations writing original fiction, then again classes, now i am free and am set to finish this story soon! I actually have the end written, but i'll be posting kinda slowly anways.

thanks to those who reviewed: starz07, b.a.n.h.s.f.c.x.oc., allyg1990, emotionalcrack

gambitfan85, he has called every so often, but he hadn't gone at all, which would not be entirely good since he was exiled since he killed Julien, his ex fiancées brother.

SkyRogue, i had fun doing that fight scene, thanks!

enjoy!

* * *

Through the others eyes

Mattie was in the kitchen, too busy with her cooking to watch over the twins that were playing in the backyard. They both had their glasss on, making them very hard to tell apart. Cecile was having a hard time keeping an eye on them while having iced tea with some friends at the same time.

"Monique, I am so happy for you!" Angelique told her. She smiled bashfully at that.

"Yes, me too" she confessed. Cecile looked between them avoiding saying something that might sound wrong.

"It's not everyday that one of us gets pregnant" Catherine addressed her with glee in her eyes.

"Too true" Angelique said. She was the only that noticing how Cecile's eyes were wondering more often than ever to the twins.

"Tout okay?" she asked her touching her knee. Cecile smiled and nodded. (everything)

"C'est nothing" she said.

In the garden, they had gotten bored of pulling out flowers and were now sitting one across from the other. Amber quickly got bored and watched Samaire trying to pick a booger.

"What?" Samaire asked her. Amber shook her head.

"Nothing." She said. "I'm bored, I wish Mary Anne had been here today."

"She had friends visiting" Samaire stated the obvious that they both knew.

"But why not come with her friends?" Amber asked. "I bet that Dawn and Kristy are nice" she said.

"Mary Anne never told us their names" Samaire said.

"She did" Amber told her.

"You were hearing her thoughts, again" Samaire told her. Amber shrugged her shoulders and stood up.

"So?" she told her. The five year old look at the other five year old defiantly.

"I'll tell on you" Samaire said. "Tante told you not to do that" Samaire said.

"Ma said it was okay" Amber overruled her. Samaire scrunched up her face.

"Ma is never here, I think Tante is the one we should listen to" Samaire said. At this, Amber looked down to her sitting twin sadly.

"Ma wants to be with us, but she can't" she told her. Samaire stood too.

"I'm gonna go draw" she said, leaving her twin behind and going inside. She passed the grown ups and smiled at them before walking on.

Amber watched her go, but didn't say anything about what she heard her think: _We never know when Ma will come or not._

Amber walked to a tire swing that Oncle Henri had set up for them last year, by insistence of the of his wife and tante. She sat and tried to swing herself in vain, then decided to simply sit on it.

She was a bit sad, because she knew that what Samaire was thinking was very true.

* * *

Samaire went into their room and kicked a chair before fluttering to the ground and cuddling with their rug. She knew that feeling, she had gotten it when Henri didn't come home after a mission because he had taken a bullet and went directly to the hospital. Now she felt it for her mother, and that was scaring her too much.

She didn't notice the frustrated tears that were splashing down her face. A few minutes later, she was fast asleep as tears strolled to the floor.

"Sammy," she was woken by a hand softly passing through her hair and shoulder. She looked up to her tante.

"Hmm?" she said sleepily.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Cecile asked softly as she picked the toddler up. She was still have asleep, but nodded anyways. Cecile carried the girl to the kitchen, where Mattie was with Amber. Samaire looked at Amber, hoping she could not tell that she had been crying.

* * *

Far away from a comfortable small city in the south, Gambit was coaxing his only girl into not fighting a battle she was destined to be in.

"Ya tell me one more tahme and you won't be having children. Ever" she punctuated, ignoring the feeling of regret of using the phrase.

"Mais, chére…" he tried to say.

"Remy," Xavier interrupted. Remy looked at him, unable to resist the temptation to radiate his feelings towards him too

"I understand your feelings. However, Rogue is the only one that can make that decision. And she made it long ago" he stated calmly to him. Remy was fuming.

"Merde" he cursed when he realized that there was no way he could win this.

Rogue had already told him about the Sentinels, and she was training using other people's powers every other day. The rest of the time she had danger room sessions with Logan or X23. She had gotten over the initial shock and was still able to show up every so often.

"Rems…" she started. "Ah talked about this to you already" she said, feeling awful for everybody having to presence him like this, scared for her, being the boyfriend. She already had a small guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach for doing this trail right now. If it worked, she would go back with one of them to Muir Island, where more mutants would be willing to help her win this battle.

Right now, though, she was with four new mutants with most interesting powers. Jonathan Starsmore, he releases psionic energy in what appears to be blasts, kinda like Remy but he didn't need an object to channel it through. Betsy Braddock, which Rogue was most keen to learn about, produced any kind of blade with psionic energy too, but also had a special telepathic immunity, which would help Rogue cloak herself from others.

Then there was the enigma that was Clarice, she still kept to herself a lot even inside the mansion. Rogue had the most difficulty asking this favor of her, to let her touch her. She preferred to be called Blink, possibly because she could be out of your sight in a blink, but she didn't teleport like Kurt. She created portals for teleportation, allowing anyone to go with her through in, whether to change location to anywhere in the planet or in the other dimensions that can be found in this universe.

Lastly, there was a guy that used to be with a friend of the professor. His name was Armando and he seemed to be much more than a mutant. He could breathe underwater, or even stop breathing for a long period of time. Fire resistant and would morph into stone or amphibious characteristics, that was one power that she needed to understand completely first in order to mimic him later. He seemed like a nice guy, even though he was bald at sixteen, and his dark eyes were always glowing with curiosity. Rogue had already talked to him for weeks now, building up to this day.

"Okay, you will be unconscious for at least ten hours, but I assure you, this is completely safe. It will hurt, but once it is done, you will never have to experience it again." The professor asked.

Rogue was standing behind the professor, leaning on a door as she mentalized herself on this: just concentrate on pulling their powers, ignore their psyches. Gambit had been asked to leave by the Professor a few minutes earlier.

Scott stood at the door, mostly to prevent the Cajun from entering again.

The ward was ready. She'd have ten seconds with each one, focusing on the powers. She knew that this was the end of the day, physical training had not been so rough today because this was scheduled.

"Ready, Rogue?" Xavier asked. She nodded, and came forward while taking off one glove. She headed towards Betsy, who lay down on the bed.

"If you will, concentrate on your power" Xavier asked of her.

"Certainly" she said as she saw Rogue's bare hand headed to her wrist. Two words were caught in her head when she touched her: _Bloody hell._

* * *

please review! promise i'll post asap.


	11. Time together

Hola! So sorry that this took so long, my plot nearly died and i had to do CPR to bring her back, however, this chapter is good to go!

Disclaimer: characters except the twins are from Marvel and BSC, the songs are not mine either. I really did not do much this time around.

Thank you for those that reviewed last chapter: allyg1990, Lanea Namara, and tfobmv18.

Here we go...

* * *

Time together

Sam loved their tutor, just as much as Amber did. But she always felt that she had a disadvantage in front of her sister because Amber knew Mary Anne better because of her psychic abilities. Also, asides from the two times her temper caused that weird purple fire, she was not even sure if she had a cool power like them.

Tante Mattie had told them about a funny incident that père had had with some toothpaste. And Ma had showed them the most amazing things when she came last week. She made a daisy out of ice and made them see the ocean and very big mountains with her, only she took them with her mind.

Sam was sitting on the ground, watching a line of ants carrying small pieces of leaves and petals towards their home. Amber was swinging very high. But she refused to look at her as she spent time in her own thoughts without her sister to interrupt them.

"Filles, viens" they were both pulled out of their own world as Cecile called them over. Amber flew out of the swing, not to high, and landed gracefully on her feet as she then walked slowly towards the house. Sam watched one lost ant follow into the line before getting up too.

Mattie watched as Sam looked a bit sad, but was unsure of what was causing it. She actually believed that Sam was quite possibly much more developed than what her age implied. As the toddler came closer, Mattie called her over.

"Oui, tante?" the girl said. "What is it?" sometimes, they regretted not placing them in a regular kindergarden, but that would be much too dangerous. Firstly, because of them belonging to the family and the worse the rivalry had gotten since Remy left. Secondly, because of their powers and the potential of exposure.

Mattie hugged the child as soon as she was close enough.

"What is worrying you so much?" Sam's eyes went towards her right, trying to find the words to express herself. But she came out empty, no words she knew were good enough to explain it to her dear Grandmére.

"I am not special" she said, knowing that the phrase was ambiguous and so open to interpretation that might as well have kept quiet.

"Oh, petite, you are special. And you still have so much time to show how special you can be." Mattie told her. Sam was not entirely sure that she had understood what she had tried to say, but let it go.

"You guys coming?" Mary Anne called to the both of them, they were making Halloween costumes together. Following an American tradition. Amber was coloring in a t shirt with black, making Wicca symbols that she was copying from a book. Sam sat in front of the other shirt. There were several books around to get ideas from. There was this one book that had different animals, and she thought that doing the shirt like a tiger and then painting her face would be fun. Mary Anne had sticked to something much more traditional and would wear a white skirt, with a white hoodie sweater over it, going for a simple ghost look. Cecile and Mattie had already said they would not dress up at least twenty times.

"I want gold" Amber asked, as she looked at the colors that Mary Anne was mixing for Sam's t-shirt. She nodded and started mixing a new one with lots of yellow, a bit of glitter and a small bit of brown and green to give it the right texture.

"Like that" Amber instructed her when she got the color that she wanted for the last symbols of her t-shirt.

Outside, they already had pumpkins decorating the entrance. And Cecile was going to the store in a few days to buy sweets for trick or treaters.

As they were working on their costumes, the silence was disturbed when Mattie sat down on the piano and started to play a tune, which Cecile in no time sang along too. They all knew the song.

"Dancing pairs, painted wings. Things I almost remember" Mattie started the song.

"And a song someone sings," Cecile joined in.

"Once upon a December" Mary Anne joined the other two. The twins giggled as the older women sang the song with love.

"Someone holds mw safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm. Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory…"

Mattie went into a short introduction before the lyrics continued

"Someone holds me safe warm, horses prance through a silver storm, Figures dancing gracefully across my memories. Far away, long ago, glowing dim as in ember, things my heart used to know. Things it yearns to remember.

"And a song someone sings, once upon a…

"Decembeeeeeer" they all finished, only Cecile being able to keep the tune.

"Play the Forever song!!" Amber asked. Cecile, not knowing this song as well as the other two, pulled out her sheet music and started the song for her granddaughters, as Cecile readied herself to sing, knowing that the kids, even though the loved the song, were not to good with this one.

"Far longer than forever, I'll hold you in my heart, It's almost like you're here with me, Although we're far apart" She smiled as the girls stopped painting and kept their attention tight on her as she sang.

"Far longer than forever, As constant as a star, I close my eyes and I am where you are."

"Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
We've an unshakable bond  
Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond

Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever)  
Like no love every known  
And with your love I'll never be alone

Far longer than forever (Far longer than forever)  
Like no love every known  
And with your love I'll never be alone

Far longer than forever  
Much stronger than forever  
And with your love I'll never be alone

Never, never be alone  
Never, never be alone  
Far longer than forever" the girls had almost fallen asleep listening to the soft tunes, but Sam was still up enough to ask for another one.

"The Titanic song!" Sam asked for.

As Mary Anne picked up Amber to take her to their room, as Sam stayed listening to "My Heart Will Go on"

Amber was asleep in Mary Anne's arm as she took the toddler to her room. It was getting kinda late, the girls were not usually up so late, but the costume making had been uncomfortable and then delayed. So, it was quite a bit later than usual. Since she had both arms around Amber to stop her from slipping, Mary Anne made the door open with her mind. She went in without noticing anything different in the rom.

When Rogue noticed that the girl that had brought her daughter in was neither Cecile nor Mattie, she got scared, maybe even a bit suspicious, but she kept her cool and stayed put in the shadows where she could not be seen. Actually, just a precaution, she keep thinking about a astronomy scientist that the Professor that introduced her too. That had been one of the few powers that had to be taken by force, she professor explained that her and her "group" were too involved in "aliens" to acknowledge the presence of people that had mutations that were not triggered by some exposure event. Their visit had been during the day to get to know them under the cover of being up and coming people in the field of quantum research. She had sneaked inside later that night to learn about four new abilities that these people possessed, this lady's invisibility being one of them.

She thought she was doing quite a good job at it, but when the woman turned and she saw Amber sleeping peacefully, she let her guard down for one second. Which was enough for the girl to see her. She went back to being invisible less than a second later, but the damage was done. The woman held her gaze exactly to where she had seen her, hoping to be able to see her again, as well as keep her there.

Mary Anne tried not to scream and to keep herself in control. She had just seen what looked like a burglar. Whoever it was had a mask covering her eyes and nose, but her mouth could be seen. She pushed with her mind, making sure that whoever it was would not move. She then went back to take Amber with her, before heading to the door, still keeping the burglar in place.

"Cec!" She called loudly into the hall. "Cec!" She yelled a bit louder as she heard no response. "Mattie!" She noticed that Amber was starting to rouse, but ignored it as she stayed rooted to the spot, unable to keep moving because she needed to keep the wall where she had seen the person in sight and because she was frightened enough as it was.

Rogue noticed instantly that this girl was telekinetic and was trying to keep her there, until she managed to get some help. That meant bamfing out would be too loud. She softly fought back her telekinesis with another one while keeping invisible and then left quickly.

"What is it, Mary?" Cecile asked as she made her way up with Samaire in her arms as well.

"I saw something in there" she said, motioning to the room in which she did not leave Amber alone.

"Quoi?" Cecile asked puzzled.

"A person, she had a mask on" she answered quickly. She let go of the pressure she had been keeping against the wall, hoping to see some movement again. "It was weird, I only saw her for a second and then she disappeared." She said, she put Amber down again and sat down. She started trembling, she was really scared.

Why would someone be inside their room? Who would want to hurt them?

"Did you see anything else?" Cecile asked her as she set down Samaire on the other bed. She then turned to Mary Anne and placed a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"She was creepy, skin too white and a mask covering half her face" she said. "She was wearing a dark green cloak and… I don't know why I got so scared!" she said quickly.

"Maybe I just imagined everything" she said.

"No, you did not" Rogue made herself visible, without the mask, by the window. "I am sorry I scared you, but when I saw you get in, I got scared too" she said. Mary Anne looked at the woman that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, Mary Anne, Anna scared you?" she almost laughed. "Je suis très désolée." She said. "Good to see you, Anna. Cecile smiled at Anna while Mary Anne digested what just happened.

"I am Amber and Samaire's mother. I am truly sorry to have scared you. I just wanted to see them, and they were not in bed when I came. I should not have sticked around" she shared.

"Nonsense" Cecile interrupted her. Mary Anne's face changed from fear to shock, and finally ended in apprehension.

"You're telekinetic?" Marie asked Mary Anne. She nodded slightly, still a bit confused.

"I am really sorry about this" she said again. "I moved because I have telekinetic abilities, too" she said, smiling awkwardly.

"Oh" Mary Anne, always the first one to talk and now was too flabbergasted to even form a word.

"Well, the twins look exhausted. I better not wake them" she said. Cecile nodded.

"We were making Halloween costumes and lost track of time." Cecile told her.

"That's okay" she said. She started running her fingers through Ambers soft hair. "I won't be back in a while, but tell them not to worry" she said softly.

"I will" she said. "Besides, I think that they are good on keeping secrets, they have never mentioned to us your visits" Cecile told her. She nodded, she had told them almost daily that no one must know, even if Cecile and Mattie knew as well, it was for the best. She did not want unwanted attention.

"I have to go" she said, Mary Anne was deep in thought and did not realize that she was about to leave. Cecile hugged her softly. Rogue let her, but quickly let go. She then went towards the window, and smiled one last time before flying into the night.

"What was that?" Mary Anne finally spoke.

"Anna Marie" Cecile said.

Just then, one of the girls roused from her sleep.

"Did I just hear Ma?" Samaire asked as she turned in her bed. Cecile went to her side and cooed to her.

"Yes, but Ma had to leave. She said she would be back" Cecile told her. Sam smiled.

"Good, because I want her to tell me what my mutant powers are before they manifest. I can't stand not knowing the way Amber does" she said to her, unaware of her words as she rolled again and kept sleeping. Mary Anne and Cecile looked at each other, surprised at what the five year old had said.

"Well, I suppose she was bound to start asking someday" Cecile said. Mary Anne nodded and they both went out to the hall as Mary Anne turned the light off.

"Good night, filles" Cecile said as she left he door a bit open, even though it had been a while since either had an nightmare, she just felt safer like that.

Mary Anne said good night and left for the night, promising to be at nine tomorrow, as usual.

I had fun with this chapter, please review!


	12. Bayville Times: Sentinel Attack

I just wrote this, so please excuse me if it is a bit rough. I'll recheck in a few days, but i was so happy that i finally finished this.

Thanks for reviewing, tfobmv18, it means a lot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but vacation means writing time!!

* * *

~Bayville Times, 4 ed.~

(or as i like to call it, Sentinel Attack)

* * *

_Everybody report to the Danger Room, NOW!_ Even Remy, with his strong telepathic shields winced at such an exclamation from the professor. But, unlike them, he did not go to the DR. He quickly went outside, climbed up on the roof and confirmed his suspicions: They were here.

"X-men, we have known that this threat is coming for quite a while now" Xavier addressed his students, noticing the nervous ones, the determined ones and the absent ones. Colossus, Gambit and Pyro were not there. He was not surprised, the Acolytes had willingly come to stay at the mansion, but all of them were actually loners and used to being out on their own.

He had already talked to Jean and Rogue, if the Shi'ar were going to take a mutant, most probably they would take one of them. He wished it was not one of their own, but, then again, maybe if it was one of them, something could be done to stop them.

Jean and Rogue looked at each other from across the room. It was now or never. They had saved each other so many times and now, they had to see the other… not die, but, allow for her to be taken in order to save the rest of them. Jean wants for it to be her, because she knows how important it is to Rogue to be with her kids. Rogue wants it to be her, because she already knows that Jean would be missed much more than her, and she finds that she already completed her circle of life: grow, create life, then death.

"Let's go protect our kind" The professor finished his pep speech. Many still wore frightened faces, remembering how easily the sentinels outnumbered and defeated them last time. If only they knew the truth, that these sentinels are not only much stronger, but alien.

They slowly filed out of the DR. All suited up. Hank, Cyclops and Storm lead the group. Wolverine is at the back, making sure that everyone is following along, he will move to the front once they are in formation.

Remy watched and counted. Over thirty Sentinels, and there are only nineteen of them, not including himself.

"Remy have a bad feeling" he said to himself.

The first Sentinels were in attacking range. Far away attacks came first. There were five Sentinels walking, all quite close to each other. Amara went first, and a huge volcano erupted in front of them. Two were consumed by the inmediate lava and fire. And three others fell to the ground. As they tried to get up, the fire from the others spread towards them, and the malfunctioned quickly too.

But there were ten coming flying in at the same time. Bobby, Boom Boom and Sunspot worked together for that. First, Bobby targeted, then Boom Boom did. As far as the long range attacks went, it was good. Cyclops targeted one by himself, as did Spyke and Jean. They all tried their hardest. But they were really for when the first line failed. Storm hindered their advance by a strong rainfall and thunder on each of them. The bad thing is that doing so cancelled Sunspot's attack and made Bobby and Spyke lose their precision when shooting.

There were already seven sentinels down, make that ten. Remy went down and near to Rogue. She was saving her strength, but it was clear that she needed to help the offensive soon.

"Chère, you don' have to do dis" he whispered to her, leaning in much more than necessary.

"Yes, Ah do" she replied thickly. He did not agree, but he knew that this was it, arguing was pointless now. He went closer to Spyke and offered some help.

Soon enough, spikes were flying through the sky towards a Sentinel, and on impact it exploded, taking a Sentinel down on the first shot.

But apparently, not all of them, stayed down. Amara, who is the strongest on far away ground attacks, was paying close attention

"Hey, guys, not all of the ones on the ground are staying down…" she informed them as she stopped one with a large amount of sprouting Lava. Rogue noticed quickly, and knew that on this she could help. She shook the ground beneath them and they fell, not strongly enough for them to not get up again, but enough for Amara's attack to get more of them.

"Need help, sugah?" Rogue asked Amara as she held one hand up and helped her.

"That would be great" she said.

"Good, that's enough, I'm going in" Wolverine suddenly raised his hand and extended his claws. As soon as he started running towards the weakened earthbound Sentinels, the rest of the hand to hand combat followed. Nightcrawler went closer, bamfing around to find a weak spot. He worked with Amara for that, she created an arsenal of medium sized bombs, and he would come back for one whenever he found the right spot to target. Hank went too, getting punches and figuring where to hit and where not too.

But there had to be a first one down. Professor McCoy was too focused on one Sentinel that he did not see the hand of the nearby sentinel reach for him.

"NOO!" He screamed, managing to get the rest of their attention. A fist closed around him. But He was got back quickly, before the Sentinel could return with one. Jean opened the fist from far away, and before he hit the ground, Nightcrawler bamfed in and took him away. Spyke and Remy finished that one.

"Look up!" Cannonball suddenly interrupted and threw himself past them and upwards. Jean held the machine in place, and four people targeted it: Bobby and Rogue, plus Rahne jumping up towards it and Jean herself tried to displace its parts.

"Move!" Xavier called to them as Cannonball was coming in fast, and falling behind the Sentinel. They all scattered, Multiple Man carrying Hank inside.

"Girls, it is time!" Storm called to Jean and Rogue. The three of them ascended into the sky, and chose one Sentinel to take out for themselves.

Storm already counted, and knew that six was the lucky number, so she hit a Sentinel that was particularly nearby. Jean, on the other hand, tried to hold back the last seven Sentinels that were the ones the farthest away, allowing for that impediment to let the ground crew to target them. But, Rogue, she was in fight mode and went immediately towards three of them at the same time, quite ambitiously.

She froze half of one, the leg with the propulsion device, and meanwhile punched in iron form another one. The third one she flowered with apple sized Boom Boom bombs.

Rogue then turned with the one with the frozen limb and kinetically charged it through the ice. She threw herself away and landed harshly against the third one, pushing it with her feet and using its magnetic components against it as she pushed eastwards and towards the earth.

Remy watched astounded. There were only around eight Sentinels left. But that meant things were about to start failing too.

"I'm out of ice!" Bobby called. Rogue heard, that meant she was out of ice too.

"I think I am out too" Remy said, seeing that he had run out of cards.

"We have to keep it up!" Spyke said,

"It's either lightning or sun," Sunspot complained, so he was also out of the running.

Wolverine wiped sweat from his brow as he made sure that the last half active Sentinel on the ground was definitely down for the running. He looked up and saw the three girls flying around. Storm was targeting and Spyke was following her lead with the weakened Sentinels, making them faster. Kitty, Nightcrawler, Boom Boom and Rahne stood up too. Tiredly, but conscious.

"Well done, X-men" Xavier said, even though the battle was not quite over. There were still five Sentinels left. All of them in the sky. Storm hit one with a last lightning bolt, but then one turned on her and aimed towards her. A dart, a fist, a scan, and two minutes later the Sentinel unceremoniously dropped her.

As they were watching up, the unexpected happened. The lightning stopped, and they saw how Storm started to plummet downwards. Both Rogue and Jean looked towards her, not knowing what to do, but a bit too late.

Nightcrawler caught Storm, seconds before hitting the ground. She was safe, he bamfed as close as the mansion as he could.

"Kurt, help them!"

"Throw me!!"

"Look out!"

"NOO!"

"What do I do?"

"NOOO!!!"

"Chère!"

"Jean!"

They were both grabbed. That meant one thing, it was the deciding moment.

The three remaining Sentinels held tightly. Jean was crushed, and was quickly unconscious. Rogue quickly phased through and flew towards Jean, unsure of what to do now. She went back, evading the two trying to grab her again. She charged one head and went as far away as she could.

"Jean, NOO!!" Cyclops cried. Rogue looked back, and saw as the Sentinel was dropping her,

"Watch your back, Rogue!" A scream carried, she thought it was Wolverine, and she did, as Nightcrawler and Wolverine went to get Jean. That meant only one thing.

There were two sentinels left, and only her in the sky.

She dodged two hands and flew back towards the group.

"Rogue, do not go back!" she was ordered.

"Is Jean okay?" she panted.

"Yes!" Amara responded quickly, she and Kitty were tending to her, as was Scott. She looked at Scott, he looked at her and gave her an encouraging look. She looked at Scott.

_I have to do this, otherwise more will come._ The professor nodded to her and she flew up again.

"Chère!!" Remy called to her. _I have to do this, Rems._ Rogue went back to deal with the one Sentinel left, but as she went towards it with both her hands raised, two powers in her mind: metal and crystal. She could be indestructible.

She ripped the head right off, thinking of Magneto. It fell, destroyed, to the ground.

She allowed a smile to spread on her face. She went down to the ground, tired of flying. No sooner did she land that a hand grasped her shoulder.

"You should not have done that" he said to her.

"Yes, I should" she said.

"To prove what?" he said.

"Because we want them to leave, not?" she replied.

"Oui, mais…"

"Shh, Rems, it's over for today. Let's go rest" she said.

"Great job, team" Xavier addressed them all. Only four were left unconscious by the end of the battle: Hank, Storm, Boom Boom and Jean.

"I don't think they are coming back" Amara said dreamily.

"Let's hope so," Cyclops replied, carrying Jean in his arms.

"If they do come came, I hope its winter" Bobby complains. The ones with enough energy laugh at the joke.

Xavier rolled away from all of them, letting Cylops and Remy take over in the med lab where Hank had regained consciousness and was helping the other three.

He went towards Cerebro and scanned again. The activity was diminishing. The aliens were not inactive, but the brain activity and numbers were decreasing. He hoped that this was a good sign. He would have to check back in a few days.

"I do not need medical attention!" She said for the third time.

"Just allow me to make sure" Hank asked nicely. She rolled her eyes and sat on the examination table. He looked her over, touching her skin and looking for everything from scratches to broken bones with his doubly gloved hands. She sighed and let him.

"See, this is completely painless, chère" Remy interrupted. She grimaced and looked elsewhere.

"Okay, you are perfectly okay, you are free to go" Hank said. "I can't understand it though…" he starts off.

"It's the Logan in my blood" she replied.

"Oh, that makes sense"

"Right," she said, and started to walk towards her room.

Remy stayed down, helping the few that did get hurt in the hand to hand combat.

"I'll come by later, chère" he promised her as she left. She accepted and went towards her room.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please review!

* * *


	13. Eternal Flame

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only get reviews from this, sometimes not even that.

* * *

~Eternal Flame~~

* * *

"Tante, but you promised to take us to Le Cirque!" Sam complained to her grandmother.

"Fille, the circumstances changed… it would be dangerous to take you. It be too crowded there and it is a schoolnight as well" she implored the kid.

"Can't we just ask Mary Anne to come a bit later, tomorrow? Un petite peu?" She whined. Mattie rolled her eyes. She pinched her nose and explained to her.

"Not today. Samaire LeBeau" she said with finality. The girl giggled at being addressed like that, but finally stopped arguing.

"It should be LaBelle" Samaire whispered to Amber that was trying to read by herself.

"Je sais" Amber whispered back, but that was it. She continued with her book. Samaire read the cover: Stelaluna. She had not read that one yet.

"Tante, can we make cookies?" asked Samaire. She is the most hyperactive of the two. Tante considered, looked away from her knitting into the sunny day outside, and decided to spend the day outside instead of in.

"Filles, le jour c'est belle, let's go out" she suggested. Samaire all but jumped three feet in the air before rushing outside.

"Viens, Amber!" she called back over her shoulder. Amber calmly put her book down before going to her favorite swing. Granted, there were three swings installed but Amber always used the same one. Sometimes Cecile joined them, other times Mary Anne would.

"Don't jump!" Samaire asked. Amber nodded.

"Let's run around the house!" Samaire suggested and was soon twirling and running around the house.

Cecile arrived from shopping to find all three outside. Tante Mattie was knitting in the back porch and the girls were playing on their own.

"Tante!" she called to Cecile. "Joue avec moi, s'elle vous plait? " she asked in her best pouty look. Cecile had things to organize, plus she had just bought new materials for her scrapbook that she had wanted to work one since last month. But she supposed she could do it when they were asleep.

"I'll be out quick" she said to her and placed her bags in her side of the bed.

"Merci!" she called to her aunt.

Cecile changed into sneakers and a worn down shirt, unsure of what Samaire would have her do. She went out back.

"Tante, let's go exploring!!" she asked.

"Bien, but not too far away, Sammy" she asked. The girl started pulling her hand. Cecile could hardly believe they were already so big. They already reached her hip when they hugged her legs. And she was quite tall.

"Tante?" Samaire asked. Cecile looked down at her.

"Oui, fille?" she asked.

"Do you know my père? Can you tell me about him?" she asked. Cecile looked down, unbelieving of what little girl was asking.

"Remy? Non, I have never met him." She said truthfully. The only few times that Henri had talked about him did not end well either.

"Sammy, you must never ask Oncle Henri about him" she said to her. Sammy looked at her with questioning eyes. "They always have trouble with each other." She cleared up.

"And can Tante Mattie tell me about him?" she asked excitedly. Cecile had known this day would come.

"Fille, it's best not to ask too many questions around this house." She said, knowing it would not be enough to quell her why phase.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because there are too many secrets around us" she said honestly.

"Why?" Samaire asked again.

"Sam, no more questions. That is enough" she said. That kept her quiet.

But big tears started to drop from her eyes. A small ring of purple fire started to form around her. Cecile was not around the last time and had no idea what was happening. For a second, she did not know whether to run away or try to interfere.

"Samaire?" she asked in shock. The little girl looked up with tears strolling down her cheeks. Her eye color was fading into a violent green. It was as if the purple was leaking out. The small ring started to become bigger, an fire started to lick and leap out of it. Purple fire. Cecile was standing just outside the circle.

"Matttie!! Amber!" Cecile called. Samaire knew that what she was doing was dangerous, but she did not want to stop. She felt something strange inside of her, but it did not feel bad, just wrong.

"Samaire, Je ne sais pas, Relax and take good deep breaths? " she offered the girl. "Or maybe just… clear you head, Sam" she asked. Samaire started to sob, she continued to cry but she was trying to calm down. The fire started diminishing. Cecile did not want to dare to find out how much it burned..

"Calm down, baby" she asked. She tried to. She blinked a few times. Cecile saw green eyes. Then in another blink they were violet again, and the ring was gone. Cecile started breathing again.

"I'm sorry" she said. "I won't ask questions anymore" she said. The poor girl was probably more scared than Cecile had been. What Samaire did not know, was that the feeling of something bad but wrong was the adrenaline rushing through her. It made her feel powerful.

"Good girl," Cecile said. She was happy but also regretted that Mattie and Amber had not heard her. "Let's go back" she asked.

But Samaire fell unconscious as Cecile kneeled towards her.

"Oh, Sammy" she said. She scooped her up in her arms and started walking back. She placed her sunglasses again over her eyes again. It was almost dark.

She walked back, thankful that she wore sneakers.

When Mattie saw her in the distance coming with the girl in her arms, she ran back to them.

"What happened?" she asked Cecile.

"She had a burst of power" she explained.

"Oh, no" Tante Mattie said, covering her mouth with one hand.

"I'll get her up" she said and went on upstairs.

"Amber," Mattie called to the girl.

"Oui?" she looked up, she was swinging and watching the sky.

"It's getting dark, let's go inside. Maybe we can bake cookies!" she said to her. Amber went inside.

"Non, I feel I should go make Samaire some company" she said. She followed Mattie inside and went on to her room. Samaire was asleep in her bed.

She went over to her bed and drew another book from their bookshelf.

She sat down to read, waiting for Samaire to wake up soon. For once she was willing to hear instead of saying what she would listen in.

* * *

I know it is a short chapter, but this is the second to last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this. I would appreciate reviews too.


	14. Little Secret

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only get reviews from this, no profit. The twins are mine, though.

I present to you, my amazing readers, the final chapter.

* * *

~Little Secret~

* * *

She was finally allowed back in the DR, after three weeks of tests and rest. The felt that her muscles no longer worked, that is saying enough. Remy did not want her to have a too extenuating session, but she just brushed him off. She was actually happy to be moving again.

"Rogue," she looked up from stretching, they had just finished training sessions and Kurt had stayed behind. Rogue had been deep in thought, she had flown in yesterday to check on the girls and they looked so grown up, they were even talking full sentences now! She couldn't believe they were already four. Samaire had actually called Cecile to spend a while with them, she loved having someone to talk peacefully about the girls with and be updated on everything that she missed during daytime, and she could tell Cecile loved her visits too, she said Henri didn't suspect a thing. She was more than happy about that. She remembered Kurt had talked to her.

"Yeah?" she asked him, he looked serious, there wasn't anybody left in the danger room.

"I've something to tell you" she looked at him keenly. He was being cryptic, and that was unusual Kurt.

"What's that, sugah?" she asked as she tied her shoes.

"Rogue! I'm trying to talk to you" he told her. she snapped her head towards him.

"What's with you?" she countered him.

"It's something serious, it's about Mom... and you" he told her.

"What?" she asked, bewildered. "What on earth could be between the woman I hate and me? Cuz i can't think of nothing, sugah" she told him. He sat down next to her.

"It's okay, Rogue," he told her and placed an arm around her. "I know about your secret" he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened in fear: twins. How could she? Well, she had never trusted her and now this just proved how right she had been all along.

"I'm going to kill her blue ass" she said to no one. "Kurt, you even think about it and I'll kill you too" she warned him. He gave her a puzzled look. "Don't play dumb, I'm only gonna say this once: I was never pregnant and I don't keep in touch with them." she almost screamed it in his face, but she said it harshly enough and loud enough for him to get the point across.

"WHAT?" Kurt bamfed thrice around the room, then settled besides her again. He looked shock for Mystique having already told him, unless...

"Shit, I hate her so much" she slapped her hand to her forehead and the other one followed quickly to her mouth. Kurt's eyes were bobbing side to side trying to read her expression.

"You were pregnant?" was the only coherent thought Kurt was able to make. "When? How? Why?" he asked. A loud bang resonated at the other end of the danger room. They both turned their heads to see Scott, Logan... and Remy.

"Oh, shit" was the only thing that Rogue could say. "Sorry, bro" she told him and bamfed quickly into her room, she bolted the door quickly and started trembling besides it. Her back against the cold door and her thoughts buzzing. Not soon after Kurt bamfed next to her.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about this?" She took her head out of between her legs and arms for a few seconds. She was very pale. She had dreaded this moment since the day Jean confronted her about being pregnant. "I don't know."

"When?" he asked her softly. "Almost five years ago," she couldn't lie anymore. Kurt scrunched up his face... "That's why you went to live with Jean" she nodded her head, Jean was now about to finish her mayor to later enter medicine, and that had been when she was in first year.

"Wow" Kurt said. "I'm an uncle!" he said smiling gleefully, he wrapped his arms around her with joy. "Congratulations, this is amazing!" There was s knock on the door. Remy most probably ran all the way to her room on the third from instead of taking the elevator, she could hear him panting at the door.

"Chère" she heard his voice talking. She crisped her eyes and scrunched her face. "Rogue" she kept silent and motioned for Kurt to do likewise. "Rogue" They stood absolutely still. After a few minutes, Remy tried to open the door, locked, she had been in here. "Merde" She heard him walk away and finally addressed Kurt again.

She finally took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "I see them any chance Ah get," she filled Kurt in. "They're the most beautiful twins." she said. Kurt gaped again.

"Twins? Wow!" he was actually pleased, he wasn't mad that she never told him. "What are their names?" he asked.

"Samaire and Amber" she told him.

"Lovely" he told her. She nodded.

"Now for the ugly part." she stated and ran her hand across her cheek again, she was nervous.

"What?" he asked.

"Remy didn't know."

"WHAT?!?!" he screamed.

"Aww, Kurt, you just let the whole mansion know we're in here" she groaned, she was sure Remy was on his way up again. He quickly took her hand. Better teleporting his way. She smiled, they both stood up. Rogue was glad her brother was being such a good sport and helping her avoid confrontation.

She was more than surprised when she bamfed into the outside of her room, the hall way in which Remy was just then arriving. He wasn't bamfing again, she looked at him. He stayed put, she glared at him.

"Come on!" she asked of him. Remy finally was two steps away. Kurt let go of her. She went to grab him again. He left her standing there.

"Rogue" Remy said again. She closed her eyes before looking at him.

"Ya'd best come with me" was all she said as she walked away... he didn't know she was going towards the X-copter.

"Wha' 'appened, Rogue?" he asked. She didn´t answer, he was tired of wondering how on earth she had gotten pregnant, sure, he knew how… but she was taking pills and she was wearing condoms…

"Rogue, chère, you're on le pill, right?" he asked to be sure. She just laughed. Then again, she could be pregnant. "Rogue, where are we going?" he was never one to like surprises.

"Let´s just say we're gonna visit someone" she said cryptically. He gave up her telling him and decided to do something else, he slowed his pace and looked at her curves and butt for a few seconds. "Gambit, yah know that gets on mah nerves" she said thickly. "Not doin' nuthin'" he answered not caring.

She opened the elevator and got in, he quickly followed. Seeing as they were alone, his hand that knew her curves and weak spots too well trailed around her, she didn´t push against it.

"Won´t ye tell Remy óu (where) we're going?" he whispered sweetly in her ears. She didn't answer, this was something of a big issue and she want for him to take it lightly. She turned around, untwisting herself from him, that wasn't playing okay.

"Do ya have a freaking death wish?" she told him. He seemed for a second to consider his answer…

"Maybe I do" he suddenly captured her lips in a kiss. She pushed him away roughly. He hit the door on the other side and smiled to himself, he was able to get her all worked up. She sighed and offered him a gloved hand to pull him up.

"Sorry" she told him, but he was pushing it. "Just be patient. I'm still trying to figure out how to tell you this." She said mysteriously.

"Tell Remy what?" she pushed past him to get out and walked towards the helicopter. He groaned and followed. She kept walking and got in. He glanced curiously at her. "Just get in, Gambit" she told him. He didn't dare try to force it out of her again, nor not do as he was told. She started the engine as Remy got all buckled and commed in. They were up in the air and out of the mansion soon enough. "I was pregnant" she finally spoke.

"What?" the chopper made it impossible to hear her, he prompted her to speak louder.

"I was pregnant"

"When?!"

"When I was at Jean's, and a few months before"

"Why didn't ya ever tell Remy?" he was reacting harshly and she didn't seem ready to face his reaction. He was furious, but not of her being pregnant, but rather of the secrecy.

"Scared of your reaction" she said pointedly.

"L'enfant is what, five? Or did you abort?" he asked.

"Hell, no. I didn't abort. They're four" she answered.

"They're" inside, Remy was exploding and Rogue was too busy flying to pay attention to him. He was quite aware she was doing this on purpose.

"Twins, Amber and Samaire, the two most beautiful girls Ah've ever seen" she was smiling, thinking to herself that he was taking the news well, knowing it was most probably not true.

"Je suis père…" he muttered in french. The news was finally sinking in. "J'aime les nomes" he told her. (I'm a father... I love the names!)

"What?" she asked him.

"I love the names" he translated.

"Great, sugah" she answered mostly to herself.

"Are they with Jean?" he asked. "Not quite" she pressed the button Scott installed to use only on emergencies, they started going fast towards the south. Remy looked over to the control board. He didn't know where she was taking him.

Eventually they slowed to a normal pace and she started to descend to a large field. Once down he questioned her to where they were. "Ah ain't saying, now ya either walk three hours in blindfold or let me fly you there in ten minutes" she offered options to him. "What is this, six years ago le autre way 'round?" she laughed. "You'll ruin the surprise" he rolled his eyes. "Flying" she smiled and easily lifted him bridal-style. She took off again and made her way to New Orleans. "You seem to have this all planned out even though I just found out" he started making conversation. "Don't talk or Ah'll drop you" he knew too well she'd actually do it. Soon enough they were descending again.

"Had to bring Mystique a few months back, forced me to talk about them, and later insisted on meeting them. She tagged along one night." She said boringly.

"Aw, and Remy was thinking it was because he's so special"

"Yeah, right" she laughed. He started paying attention to where it was they were.

"Hey, I feel like I know this place…" he started.

"You most probably do, sugah" Soon enough the LeBeau manor came into view. "N'est pas…" he said to himself. (you didn't)

"It was the best place" she stated simply. It was night, but it was early. "Ah usually just let myself into their room through the window, but seeing the circumstances…" she approached the front door and rang, soon enough footsteps were heard nearing the door. The door opened a tweak, before opening widely.

Cecile dropped her glass as her eyes blinked, making sure that she wasn't imagining this…

"Marie!" she exclaimed.

"Hey!" Rogue said to her. Cecile was so excited that she bounced to hug her. She then let her go quickly and looked beyond the door to the man standing with her. "Whoa, hot guy, who's he?" she asked. She had never actually seen Remy in person. Remy smiled, though inside he was quite confused about this meeting.

"Hmm. Le question is who you are?" he responded back. Cecile gave him a puzzled face.

"Is it Angelique?" a voice came from behind Cecile, Henri was reaching the door. Cecile didn't know what to say, as she formed a thought in her head he reached the door.

"Bonne nuit, frère" Remy greeted a bit more formally than anticipated. Rogue bit her lip, Cecile tried to word a sentence but only got as far as opening her mouth. Remy smirked at his brother. (good night brother)

"So ye finally decide to show up?" he told him.

"Le vrai…" Remy started. (the truth…)

"Une moment!" Cecile managed to interrupt. "Why don't ya'll come in?" she looked from Henri to the other two. Rogue smiled to her, Henri let go of the door, his fingers had gone white, and he walked inside. Cecile smiled and led the way.

"I'm so sorry about him…" was all she said.

"He'd got the right to be mad" was all that Remy said. "He must think I'm really something…" he looked at Rogue accusingly. Rogue suddenly regretted bringing him here.

Upstairs, the girls had been in the middle of a bedtime story with Mattie.

"My bed's unmade, said papa bear. My bed's untidy, said mama bear. There's someone in my bed!, squealed baby bear"

"Oh! It's Goldilocks!" Samaire interrupted.

"Shh!" Amber shushed her.

"Is it, then?" Mattie asked her.

"Shh!" Amber shushed her as well. Mattie was about to reprimand her. Then she closed her eyes as if trying to listen. Something was off.

Samaire just stared at Amber. Amber quickly opened her eyes and dropped to the floor from her bed. "Ma" was all she said as she went to the door and tried to reach it to open.

"Now, Amber, it's bedtime" she told him.

"I need to go potty" she told her.

"But you just went!" Mattie responded.

"Grandma, I need to go potty!" she asked again.

"Okay, Samaire, stay put" she said as she opened the door for her to go. No sooner had she done so that both ran down the hall and to the stairs. They walked with their small legs slowly down the stairs and held on to the railing.

As soon as she reached the floor she continued running again, soon enough she was in the first sitting room of the manor.

"Amber!" Cecile saw her first. She ignored her and went towards Rogue.

"Ma" she said as Rogue turned her head. "Hey" she said softly, soon enough Samaire was in the room, she had stopped to take her sunglasses from the last drawer she knew they were always in. Both were in their mother's arms soon enough. Samaire jumped on the couch and hugged her. They both ignored Remy.

"Whoa" Henri said. "You psychic or something?" he asked Rogue. She smiled.

"No, but I think Amber here is" she said ruffling her hair and later combing it through. Remy was still catching flies with his mouth.

"What's going on here" Mattie finally entered, refusing to chase the toddlers in her old age.

"Tante Mattie!" Remy finally spoke. He got up and quickly walked over to her and hugged her. "I've missed ya".

"I've missed ya, too, Rem" she said as she held him too. She soon let go and wiped away imaginary wrinkles from his shirt. "You haven't gained a pound" she told him. "What have you been feeding yourself?" she asked him.

"Something or something whenever Remy can" he answered. She grinned, apparently satisfied with that answer.

"Tante, I'd like you to meet Rogue" he told her as he moved allowing her to stand up beside him, the girls were still on the couch.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I've heard wonders from ya." She said courteously.

"Really?" she said and winked at Remy. "And what exactly have you heard?" she tried to trick her.

"I've heard that your jambalaya is legendary" she said. "And that you're the only person that Remy still calls around here" she whispered.

"Mhm…" she said, nodding eagerly.

"And I've heard that you tell the best stories" she said It was her time to wink, at Amber.

She looked a bit dumbstruck but decided to let it go.

"Okay… If I might" she looked around.

"Remy, this is Amber and Samaire" the twins looked at the man that had been staring at them from the other end of the couch. "Samaire" she said. The toddler took her glasses off. Remy gasped.

"Wow." She had the most beautiful eyes. He took off his glasses too to have a better look. They both looked curiously at each other. Amber giggled at the other end.

"What do you know, Amber?" Mattie asked her.

"Is that mon père?" she whispered loudly to her. Everyone nodded to her.

"Oui" Remy said himself. Amber blushed and then giggled. Samaire's eyes widened even more and they both ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, well, isn't that nice?" Mattie said.

"It's a perfect beginning" Rogue said and knelt beside the three.

* * *

_That's all folks, _

(sorry for the cheesy end line). Thank you for the reviewers, you guys make me want to keep writing.

Gotta confess I had this written for the longest time, it was getting here that was kinda difficult.


End file.
